The Alexander Chronicles Year 4: The Return of Darkness
by the22nddoctor
Summary: Many things have changed in Alexander s life, his mother is in Azkaban and he have learned that he is the son of Sirius Black. This year Alex has to battle both his inner darkness that is growing stronger inside him, and the outside darkness that is returning stronger than ever, not even Hogwarts is safe. Beside that, he have to deal with being a teenager.
1. Chapter 1 Off Limits

The Alexander Chronicles Year 4: The Return of Darkness

So here is the fouth year, I hope you will enjoy it. Or and I have to say this again; I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Off Limits

…

Alex was having the same nightmare again: _He was sitting with his mother in the living room; she was hugging him and comforting him. Suddenly a door was kicked open, and the young Alex started to cry, ignoring his mother´s attempts to keep him quit. Moments after the door had been opened, a man in a dark suit was standing in the doorway. The young Alex saw this, and hid himself in his mother´s arm, crying even harder._

"_Just leave us alone, please we be gone soon." Cyrina said, while holding her crying son close to her._

"_No," the man said, "I can´t do that you deserve a punishment." He took out a gun, and BANG._

It was always at that moment Alex woke up with a yelp, and sat up in the bed breathing heavily, covered in sweat and with a terrible headache.

Alex sighed as he moved his feet off his bed and to the floor, then leaned his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. Why was he dreaming that dream; it wasn´t even real, his muggle father (if he really was that) hadn´t left him like that, but still the dream really felt like it hadn´t been a dream. In fact it felt more like a memory. But that couldn´t be right, he remembered what had happened, he know he did.

Alex dried the sweat from his face and looked around in the room, as he was looking for something strange, he didn´t see anything, or at least not anything strange for a teenage wizard. There was a large wooden trunk stood open at the foot of his beds, revealing cauldrons, black robes and notes. On the nearby shelf was a large collection of neatly sorted spell books: some were schoolbooks and the others were books his family and friends had given him.

He stood out of bed, passing his desk that was littered with rolls of parchment, maps of a certain building, and a cage where his owl, Archimedes, was perched and looking out the open window. Alex glanced through the window and saw the unfamiliar view of the London. He still haven´t gotten used to live here sure had lived near London, before, but the centre of the city was something else, there was just some many people here and a lot of noise.

But this was his new home, his grandfather´s home. He had offered that they could live at Alex´s old house, but Alex had refused, he didn´t needed to be reminded of his mother all the time; his mother who now was in Azkaban for helping Sirius Black.

Alex stood still for a moment watching the view, even though it was early in the morning there was still a lot of life: mostly people that was on the way home from a party or some who were working early. Alex yawned before going into his private bathroom.

He walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water in his face, before looking in the mirror. The wet face of a fourteen-year-old boy, with grey eyes, and brown hair looked back. Alex looked down at himself his green pyjamas was wrinkled, due from him turning around in his sleep.

Alex sighed, he still couldn´t believe that his mother had lied to about who his real father was, she had told him that it was a muggle named Daniel Bonteri, but in reality it was the man she was arrested for helping. Alex wasn´t sure, if he truly believed that Sirius was his father, if he were then why had his mother never told him, the worst part was that he couldn´t even ask her why she had done it. Alex really missed her, some days were worse than others like his birthday for example. Normally his mother would wake him up, with a birthday song, he had missed that despite his uncle and grandfather had done their best to make sure it would be a good day.

Alex splashed some more water in his head, before going back to his bedroom. Where he sat down at his desk with his notes and a map sat right in front of him. He picked up and looked at the map he had 'received' from his grandfather. It was a map of the second level of the Ministry of Magic; where it held many departments, but there was one department, in particular he was interested in.

It was the personal information department, where every wizard or witches in Britain personal files where. The personal files where self-updating, and held information about; height, eyes and hair colour, grades, ailments, abilities, family history and much more. It was the family history Alex was interested in, since it was a magic file it couldn´t be manipulated, meaning the person that was listen there was his real father. The files were usually only available for the Ministry, but Alex knew that sometimes a person could see his own file, if the reason were good enough, and if he was lucky.

Alex had tried getting the information about himself from a Ministry worker, but he had been told that he was too young to even make a request that only left one option – he had to sneak in the Ministry and see the file for himself.

Alex moved the map in front of him, noticing an unopened letter under it. It was a letter he had sent to Daphne trying to reconcile his friendship with her, but the letter had been sent back with no reply or anything. That was another thing that made this summer bad. He had messed up a couple friendships his last year at Hogwarts, including the one with Daphne by ignoring her, due to busy exams, but mostly due to him trying to find the man that could had proven that Sirius Black was innocent. Daphne had taken that as a sign that Alex rather wanted to spend time with his Gryffindor friends, and true enough he had spent more time with them, especially after he had helped Black escape, granted he had not talked that much he was only present in the common room with them.

In fact the only Gryffindors who he had talked to were Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley twins, and it hadn´t been that much talking.

Still Alex understood why Daphne was angry, because he had been neglecting her, but he wished she would let him explain so they could be friends again, because he missed her terribly.

It had been easier to reconcile his friendship with Blaise and Tracey. He had spent a lot of his time with Blaise visiting his home, and helping him produce his patronus, which was a bobcat. They also hung a lot out in Diagon Alley where they messed around, walking through Knockturn Alley, browsing the shops with curiosity, sometimes they would go to the muggle London to check that out, or they would look at girls. The last part wasn´t something he ever told Tracey, when he was writing her, mostly because he knew how crazy Blaise was about her.

Alex leaned his head on his arms, and once again stared out the streets of London, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, and then...

Crack! And Alex´s eyes snapped opened at the loud crack, automatically placing his school papers over his notes and maps.

"Good morning young master. You are up early," sounded a squeaky voice that belonged to Alex´s grandfather´s house elf named Lux.

"Yeah good morning Lux." Alex yawned, before he sat up and starched his body.

"Would the young master like his breakfast?"

"Yeah can I have some bacon, eggs and toast?"

Lux bowed, "yes Master Alexander, it will be ready soon." She said before disappearing with a pop.

It didn´t take long for Lux to return with the breakfast, "I assumed the master also wanted some pumpkin juice and see the today edition of the Daily Prophet?" she said as she placed the trey on Alex´s desk.

"Thank you very much Lux," Alex smiled as he picked up some toast, "have my grandfather left yet?"

"Yes," Lux answered as she began picking up the dirty cloths, "he told me to say that you should behave well, when he was away and that master Anthony would come and cheek up on you."

Alex smirked as he eat some bacon, "you know me Lux, I am always on my best behaviour."

Lux didn´t respond to that she simply popped away; Alex chuckled and opened the Prophet.

…

After breakfast, Alex got dressed, after a quick shower. It was today he was planning getting in the Ministry; he put on his new holster, that he had gotten from Tony, on his right wrist and stuck his wand inside then put on a black long-sleeved t-shirt. That combined with wish black trousers and grey shoes would make him blend in perfectly. He packed his bag with his notes, map of the ministry, a Revealer, a small vile of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and some of Fred and George Weasley new inventions, that they had sent to him. Alex thought it was brilliant magic, and a lot of it would be really useful if you need a distraction, even though the twins had made it for pranking people.

About two hours later, Alex put the bag over his shoulder and left to the front door, "Hey Lux, I think I will go down to Diagon ally to see Blaise." He shouted.

The little house elf popped, "of course young master, but remember that your grandfather have told you that you shall be home for dinner."

Alex nodded before he walked out to the streets of London.

"What took you so long?" spoke a voice near Alex. He turned around to see Blaise Zabini leaning on a tree. He was taller, way taller than Alex was, and wore a dark suit. He looked too fancy for a fourteen year old.

"Could you be any more conspicuous?" Alex asked raising and eyebrow as he looked at his best male friend.

"What?" Blaise said, looking down at himself. "You told me that I should wear dark clothes."

"Yeah, but I didn´t said you should wear a suit, how many fourteen year old do you know that wears a suit."

"Well, at least I'll be the one who'll blend in," Blaise said, leaning off the tree. "Instead of looking like some obvious secret spy or agent. I mean have you seen yourself; all you need is a dark hood and gloves." He paused as some girls walked past them while starring at them. The girls was around their age, maybe a year older, Blaise gave them a smile and they began giggling, Alex noticed that some of the girls were looking at him too, blushed slightly and gave a nervous smile, making the girls giggle even more.

"Hey boys," one of the girls said. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. Alex noticed that she was very pretty, and felt himself blushing as she was staring at him.

"Hey," Alex replied lamely, and blushed even more as the girl giggled.

"So what are you boys up to?" the same girl asked.

"Nothing, we just, oh just," Alex stammered.

"Oh we are just hanging," Blaise said, "you?"

"The same, we heading out to eat some brunch."

"Then later this evening there is a party at the school," said another girl winking at Blaise, "are you guys coming?"

"Afraid not, we are not from any school around here" Blaise said.

"Oh are you sure, I could get you in." Again, the girl winked at Blaise. "so what do you say, want to be my date."

"Yeah sorry, but I can´t go I promised to take my girlfriend out this evening."

"Oh," the girl seamed very disappointed, then the other girl talked to Alex.

"What about you, do you want to have a good time."

"Oh sorry but I can´t, have some things to do."

The pretty girl looked disappointed, "oh should have known such good-looking boy like you were taken."

Alex blushed again, "No I am not, it just my uncle it coming over."

"So no girlfriend then?"

Alex scratched the back of his head, "oh no."

"Hmm really such a cutie like you is free on the market?"

Alex blushed the girl had called him cute, it was somewhat nice, because the girl looked really cute too, "oh yeah, but still I can´t go tonight."

"So it not a no to going out with me?"

"Eh n-no I suppose not eh, I m-mean it could be fun." Alex said, noticing that his heart was beating a little faster then usually did.

"I am sure it would, so you are interested in dating?"

"uh y-yeah I suppose I am."

The girl smiled, "Good, I bet you be great at dating, are you sure you can´t go tonight?"

"Uh no, my uncle is c-coming from abroad, and is only here shortly so uh."

The girl smiled, "Okay I understand, so maybe another time?" she asked playing with her hair.

"Yeah I guess," Alex, said still blushing as he looked at the girl, who kept smiling at him.

"Okay ´," the girl opened her purse and took a piece of paper out and wrote something on it, before handling it to Alex; "here is my number. My name is Rose by the way."

Alex took the paper, and smiled shyly, "oh t-thanks Rose, my name is Alex."

"Hmm a cute face and cute name."

"T-thanks you are pretty cute too."

Rose blushed, "thanks so you can call me and we can set up a date."

"Uh sure," Alex breathed out.

"I be waiting for you call Alex, it will be great," Rose said as she winked at him before she and the other girls hurried away. Before they left completely Alex head, the girls talking about how cute he was, and that Rose was luckily. They also mentioned how handsome Blaise had been, and it was too bad that he was taken.

Blaise elbowed Alex, "see another effect of the suit, but I guess your little outfit has its own charm too."

"Eh what just happened?" Alex asked still starting after the girls.

"Well, "Blaise said snatching the paper out of Alex´s hand, "you got yourself a date mate."

"Oh come she didn´t want to date me she just wanted to hang out."

"Yeah if you are snogging while you do it." Blaise smirked, "just hear what she wrote to you, "Hey sweetie call me if you want to go on a date. Kisses Rose. Oh and look she have drawn hearts at it too."

Alex rolled his eyes and snatched the paper back, to see it was what Rose had written that and her number. "It is private," as he read it heart began beating a little faster again.

"Yeah, but will you call her, I mean she was very good looking, don´t you think."

"Yeah she was, in fact she was very pretty," Alex said. "and she seemed nice, but I can´t go on a date with some I just met, I mean I don´t even know her."

"Yeah that why you ask her out you go on a date talk to her, then decide if you should start dating."

"Then what if she wants us to date?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "duh then you date her, if you want to date her too. Geez what are you so nervous about Alex."

"Well I never been on a date, and what do I do if she wants to kiss, I don´t how to do that."

"You just kiss her, don´t worry you get a hang on it." Blaise smirked, "so do you want to call her?"

Alex blushed. "I think about it okay, but we not out to meet girls remember." He said as he began to walk, after he pocketed the girl´s number, just in case.

"True, but back the whole disguise thing I still say a suit will blend better in at the Ministry,"

"Yeah maybe, maybe not – let us just do this."

The two friends began walking and 10 minutes later, they stood outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" Alex asked after moments of silence where the boys just had looked at the pup.

"And let you have all the fun" Blaise paused before looking at Alex, "No I am with you on this."

"It is just there are properly laws against this."

"Yeah but I am still behind you mate.

Alex smiled in thanks, and the two boys entered the pub. It was pretty much empty only the barkeeper Tom, and wizard reading the Prophet while drinking coffee was there. None of them noticed the two boys, as they walked over to the nearby fireplace.

"Why couldn´t we just use your fireplace?"

"I couldn't risk it; Lux might have heard us and told on us."

Blaise sighed, "yeah but are you sure this fire place his connected to the Ministry?"

Alex nodded, yeah or at least the public place of the Ministry."

"Okay that have to do then," Blaise said as he grabbed some floo powder

Alex grabbed some powder as well and tossed it in the fire as he stepped in to it , then loud and clear voice he said, "Ministry of Magic!" and he disappeared through the green flames.

Seconds later Alex stepped out of a new fireplace, with Blaise following seconds later.

They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were panelled in shiny dark wood and had many more gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh, the same ones Alex and Blaise emerged from. On the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard.

Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and each of the house-elf's ears. So that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

"So what way?" Blaise said as he looked around.

"The same way as the others until we reach the gates."

The two teens began walking towards the golden gates, they moved past all the ministry workers, who either was carrying large piles of parchments, suitcases, and some was reading the Prophet was they walked. Some were busy while others took their time to catch up with some collages.

"Hmm weird no have noticed you." Blaise said as they moved past all the workers, "you know everyone wears robes or suits like me."

Alex nodded, "yeah it weird, that no one notice a teenager in a fancy suit, but let us not complain about it, or do you want to stop someone and ask which of us attracts the most attention."

"No, because it is clearly you mate."

Alex signed, "okay the next time we all were suits okay"

Blaise chuckled and they continued walking, passing the great fountain where Alex noticed sickles, knuts, and galleons in the water and a sign that said:

ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.

Alex and Blaise then stopped ten feet away from the golden gates. Seated at a desk to the left, beneath a sign saying Security, a wizard in peacock blue robes sat there, reading the Daily Prophet.

"How are we supposed to get past this guy, guards are supposed to keep an eye out for strange and I bet that guy is alert even though he is pretending to read."

"Relax Blaise I do have a plan you know," Alex said as he open his back and began searching for something, "I did send you a copy of my notes of how we were going to do this. Didn´t you read them."

"Oh I skimmed them or rather the important part."

"Okay then this will be a surprise." Alex said as he finally had found what he was looking for. He pulled out some firework he had been given by the Weasley twins; they called it a whiz bang.

"What is that?"

"A gift from Fred and George, it is their own invention, magical firework."

"Fireworks? What so you plan to entertain them?

Alex smiled, "yup a prefect distraction." He said and walked away towards the fountain. After checking if anyone where looking Alex discreetly lit the firework and dropped it in a small trashcan, then walked back to Blaise, giving him a smile. "Now see my master plan unfold." Seconds later, there was a loud BANG. ! The fireworks set off in blue and white sparks, blowing up the trashcan in the process.

Alex and Blaise watched, as people were confused and running away in shock, screaming as if someone was attacking. With a quick look over his shoulder Alex saw that the security guard at the golden gates, had ran over to investigate what had happened.

"Time to go my friend." Alex said as he grabbed Blaise´s arm leading him towards the gates.

"Okay I admit this is brilliant." Blaise said.

Hidden by the large crowd that was hurried away, and the fact that everybody was watching the fireworks meaning that nobody paid any attention to two teens who slipped through the gates. In the cue Alex heard that is little stunt was heavily debated; it seemed that most people thought it was one of the departments playing a joke.

Alex and Blaise followed the cue, not they could do any things else, as they were pushed forward by the people behind them, it didn´t take long they reached a smaller hall, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. There the crowd separated into smaller groups. Alex and Blaise joined the smallest of them at one of the up going lifts

"What level are we going to again?' Blaise whispered to Alex, both still unnoticed by the other people who were busy trying to get around.

"It's a small department on level 2," Alex answered without looking at him.

"What else is that level?"

"Law enforcement." Alex said quietly.

With a great jangling and clattering a lift descended in front of them; the golden grille slid back, and Alex and Blaise stepped into the lift with the rest of the crowd and the two found themselves jammed against the back wall, hidden behind all the witches and wizards who probably didn't know they were there.

The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling, while the same cool female voice they had heard in the telephone box rang out again.

"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."

The lift doors opened. And Alex could see an untidy-looking corridor, with various posters of Quid ditch teams tacked lopsidedly on the walls. One of the wizards in the lift, who was carrying an armful of broomsticks, extricated himself with difficulty and disappeared down the corridor.

The doors closed, the lift juddered upwards again and the woman's voice announced:

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Center."

Once again, the lift doors opened and four or five witches and wizards got out; at the same time, several paper aeroplanes swooped into the lift. Alex watched them with an open mouth, as the papers flew above his head they were a pale violet colour and they could see Ministry of Magic stamped along the edge of their wings

As they clattered upwards, again the papers flapped around the lamp swaying from the lift's ceiling.

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."

When the doors opened, two of the papers zoomed out with a few more of the witches and wizards, but several more papers zoomed in, so that the light from the lamp flickered and flashed overhead as they darted around it.

"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau."

The doors opened and only a little flock of papers flew out. The doors clanged shut yet again.

"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

Everybody left the lift on this floor except Alex and Blaise. The remaining papers continued to soar around the lamp as the lift juddered upwards again.

"I wonder what those papers are for," Blaise said, setting words on Alex´s thoughts.

"I don´t know but it looks official." Just as Alex had said that, the voice made its announcement.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services.

"It should be here where Personal Information Department is," Alex said, and the two left the lift, "when we have found this department we just need to find out how they have organised their files."

The two teens began walking down the corridor but stopped at a window which sunlight was streaming through. "Wait how can that be?" Blaise breathed out.

"How is that possible?" Alex asked, moving closer to the window seeing the sky and buildings. "I thought the entire ministry was underground?"

"Yeah I thought so too," Blaise said slowly, "but then how can there be sunlight?"

"You are not wrong we are underground," said a voice behind them. Alex turned to see a boy, roughly about his own age. The boy had blond short hair, green eyes, he was skinny, slightly pale and about the same height as Alex. He wore a shirt and jeans. He gave Alex a nervous smile.

"Then how come there is sun light?" Blaise asked.

The boy looked at Blaise, before saying, "the windows is uh enchanted, it is the Magical Maintence that decided what kind of weather it should be. I heard that one time, when they wanted a pay raise, the Ministry got two months of hurricanes, and sometimes they also have it snow during a heatwave just to confuse everybody."

Alex had noticed that the boy spoke with an accent, but he couldn´t place it maybe it was Scandinavian, but he wasn´t sure. "Uh sorry, but how are you?" he asked.

"Uh I am Erik Jensen, "the boy answered a bit shyly.

"Okay and thanks for the info, but would you mind bugger off now, my friend and I have business to attend to." Blaise said waving the boy away.

"Right sorry to bother you." Erik answered lowering his heard, and turned to leave.

"Blaise play nice!" Alex warned, and then turned to Erik. "Sorry about my friend he means it well. So what are you doing here?"

The boy raised his head and smiled a bit, "well my dad had promised we should spend time together, but then he needed to get some work done, I always wanted to see this Ministry, but it sure have been awhile since he left."

"So what does you dad do," Blaise asked politely.

"He works an ambassador, but right now he needed to talk to the head of law enforcement about something."

"Oh that is great, I am Alexander Bonteri," Alex said deciding to use that name until he had seen his file, "the guy over there is Blaise Zabini."

"Yeah and it is not that I don´t want to talk, but Alex we need to get a move on."

"Oh yeah we should," Alex replied, "I need to find Personal Information Department, and cheek out my file."

"Oh I know that is," Erik spoke up, as the two friends began to leave. "You just need to go through the auror office."

The last part made Blaise stop dead, "though auror office?"

"Yeah, it is the only way, all the others have been blocked."

"You didn´t tell me that Alex."

Alex was too a bit chocked, "No, to be honest I thought we could get in another way."

"You assumed? How are we supposed to get past them?"

"We just have to wing it," Alex answered, rubbing the back of his neck."We have come to far just to give up, but I uh I really have no idea what to do."

"I can help," Erik said quietly.

"How wonderful," Blaise replied, ignoring Erik, as he leaned against the wall. "I knew this plan wasn't going to be easy, but I thought you had a plan."

"Of course it wasn't going to be easy, Blaise," Alex said, leaning next to him. "We're in the Ministry of Magic. The place that runs the magical world of Britain, and beside if you had read my notes you would have known about this."

"I know, but just how can we get past the aurors, I mean they are good. I don´t think you little firework trick will work this time."

"Maybe but I sort of don´t have any more left."

"Oh great then what?"

"maybe I could give them some charmed candy?" Alex tried.

"Sure good plan so you just walk up to them, and give them the candy – then what will you do when they ask you what you are doing here?"

Alex´s face fell, "Oh I didn´t think about that, maybe we should use dark powder I have and make a run for it."

"Or you could let me help you!" Erik said again, this time a little lauder. "I mean it would stupid to waste that powder of yours."

"Do you have an idea, what is it?" Blaise said looking at the shorter boy.

"Well that depends what kind of candy you got." He said pointing at Alex, "I mean it obviously not normal candy."

"It is not uh, I brought these..." Alex said, digging through his bag and pulled out three pieces of candy, one red, one green, and one pink. "If I remember correctly, this red one makes your nose bleed, the green one makes you vomit a lot, and this pink one grows out your tongue."

"Who would eat the last one?" Erik asked with his eyebrows frowning.

"You don´t it for pranking others." Alex said

"Still sounds dangerous, so let us keep that for now. I really don´t want to face changes for killing someone."

"Don´t have immunity?" Alex asked. "So it will just be me and Blaise who end up in jail."

"Oh right," Erik said smiling a bit, "but still don´t think it a good idea."

"But can you help?" Blaise interrupted.

"Yeah maybe the other two hmm," Erik paused for a moment as he looked at the two pieces of candy. "You said the green one made you vomit?"

Alex nodded, "Yes, until you take the antidote that is the other part of the candy."

"Okay that is good I don´t want to be sick all day. So if I eat this one, and pretend to be really sick, then the aurors will come rushing over to see if I am okay."

Both Blaise and Alex looked at Erik, "you think it will work?" They asked unison.

"I think so, I mean having the ambasszador's son being sick, in your department and not doing anything, isn´t good for diplomacy. I am pretty sure my dad would be mad if they just left me alone."

Blaise chuckled, "oh I like that plan brilliant."

Erik smiled as he took the green candy from Alex, "just follow me and try not being seen unless you have a good reason for being here." Both boys nodded and began following him.

They turned a corner, walked through a pair of heavy oak doors and emerged in a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk and laughter. The papers were zooming in and out of cubicles like miniature rockets.

"Hey Erik, do you happen to know what those flying papers are, if I had to guess I say messages." Alex asked.

"Oh you are not wrong, it memos charmed to fly."

"Oh smart or at least smarter then using owls. In this place they would leave a mess." Blaise added, making Erik and Alex smile.

Then Alex noticed a lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read: Auror Headquarters.

The boys then stopped at the first cubicle and found that it was empty, though the walls was littered with everything from pictures of wanted wizards and photographs of a family, to posters of their favourite Quidditch teams and articles from the Daily Prophet.

"This guy is pretty messy," Blaise commented, and the trio continued on, stopping at the next cubicle, where a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail was sitting with his boots up on his desk, dictating a report to his quill.

"Alright, Erik, you're up," Blaise spoke. Erik nodded, but Alex stopped him.

"If we don't see each other again, well, thanks for doing this," He said. "I really appreciate it, I mean you don´t even knows us."

Erik shrugged, "it is fine, beside I think I can trust you guys – if you had been up to no good, I think you would planned it a little better?"

"Yeah right and my friend here wouldn´t have worn obvious spy cloths. "

"They are not spy cloths, it is just black," Alex said again, interrupting Blaise. Then looked at Erik, who smiled. "Well I like it, beside I am not wearing a suit."

"Okay, whatever you say." Erik answered, trying to hold a smile back.

"Anyway thanks for doing this. I guess we'll see you at Hogwarts, then?"

"Oh you go there cool; yes I will attend there too. My dad just need to sort the formalities with the headmaster." Erik said as he unwrapped the candy. It was half lime green, half green.

"Okay, when you don't see us," Alex started, "Eat the antidote which is the lime green part."

Erik nodded, "well see you," he said and walked towards the scarlet robed man's open cubicle while eating the green part of the candy, and seconds later, Erik began to heave.

"Help me, "he said in a weak voice, "I don´t feel so well w-where is m-my dad?"

"Whoa there, son, are you alright?" the ponytailed Auror asked, dropping his feet to the floor,

"No I feel strange, in fact I f-feel t-terrible." Erik heaved again and this time he vomited all over the man who jumped up yelping, gaining the other Aurors' attention. But that wasn't what was horrible. What was horrible was that Erik continued to vomit, moan and calling out for help making more and more Auroras to gather around him and ask questions. Alex was a bit impressed at how good Erik acted.

"Is he alright?"

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Oi! What is that horrible noise?"

"What's wrong with him?"

When nearly every Auror in the office was there trying to figure out what was happening, Alex and Blaise made their move, moving quickly past the large grope and towards the door at the back of the room. Every office they went by was empty. Finally they reached the door went through it and stepped in a new hallway.

It was a long hallway that continued in both directions.

"Okay let us go, we need to turn left."

The boys rushed down the corridor seeing many different doors, until they reached the end. Where was a door with the sign "Personal Information Department."

Alex stopped up for a moment this was it, after today he would know if his mother had lied to him.

"Are you ready?"

Alex looked at Blaise and nodded, "yeah I am." He said and grabbed the handle and pulled, but the door was locked.

"Weird, why are they closed?" Alex asked, lowering his right arm so that his wand could fall into his hand. He then raised his wand but Blaise pulled down his arm,

"What are you doing?"

"Opening the door."

"With magic, come on Alex surely they have protections against this."

Alex looked at the door, "No, I don´t think so. I mean they have this guarded by aurrors."

Alex raised his wand again. "But if I am wrong the get ready to run okay?" He pointed his wand at the door and said, "Alohamora."

And with a click the door opened.

"Are you coming?" Alex asked Blaise, who had his eyes closed he opened them and nodded.

"Well then, come on," Alex said, leading his friend into a large oval office that had two doors.

The office itself looked pretty normal, there was some tables with chairs in the room, where the aurors and others could sit when the where reading a file. On the walls there some self, Alex noticed that one hold a folder that said animagus forms.

"Where to?" Blaise asked as the door closed behind them. Alex walked further inside further inside; the doors at his side had signs that said, "Criminal Records, and Charges," the other said, "Ordinary Witches and Wizards Records and wand indification."

"We need to get the one in the left."

"Yeah I don´t think we will see something in at Criminal Records unless it hold the things you did in school then you have a section."

"Ha ha you are very funny." Alex said and together with Blaise he walked through the room, and though the door.

The room, the two boys stepped into was one of the biggest rooms they have ever seen filled with many and many filing cabinets, each with four drawers.

"Where do we begin?" Blaise asked, eyeing all the cabinets.

"That depends on how they have organized this." Alex said over to the first Cabinet with Aa written on it.

"They're in alphabetical order," he said, showing Blaise by pointing to the Aa. "We should find my file in Bo," he said, starting to walk down an aisle.

"And why are we looking for your file again?" Blaise asked, following his friend. "Cause you never really told me why."

"I have learned that the man I thought was my dad might not be." Alex said, walking past Be, Bi, "There are so many different kind of names," he murmured.

"So it will be in your file? But wait do you know who you real dad might be" Blaise asked.

Alex nodded, "I have an idea yes."

"Well do you plan to tell me?"

"Not until I know I'm sure," Alex answered as he reached Bo, "then I can tell you whatever I been right or wrong."

"So, here we are," Blaise, said as the two looked at the cabinets.

"Not quite," Alex said, walking down the aisle a little more, and then stopped at Bon.

He kneeled down, opening the third cabinet, second from the floor, and began to sift through the files, not finding what he was looking for. "What the bloody hell..."

"What is it?" Blaise asked, walking over to his friend. "What's wrong?"

"My file," Alex said, looking through the files once more, then one more time again, then looked up to Blaise. "It's not here!"

"Wait, that can´t be."

Alex looked up, "it can I am sure and I have double and tripled checked it."

…

Chapter end

Will that was that chapter please leave an review of what you think and add my story to you favorite list if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2 The Forgotten Past

The Alexander Chronicles Year 4: The Return of Darkness

Chapter 2: The Forgotten Past

First of all a big thanks to those who have reviewed and added my story.

A little warning this chapter is very dark, and there is some violence in it, it might to a little too much, but I think it was important for the story.

If you don´t want to read it, then skip Alex´s dream and the last part of the chapter.

Anyway please enjoy the chapter.

…

"But Alex you file should be here, everybody has a file in here." Blaise exclaimed.

"Yeah, they do if you know where to look."

"But your file should be under Bonteri right? I mean no wait if he isn´t your real dad then"

"I have never been a Bonteri by blood, only by adoption. I just assumed that my file would be under here since it said Bonteri on my Hogwarts letter. "

"No, the Hogwarts letter uses the surname you use, so if I were to change my name then the letter would change as well, but this magical only changes if you are blood adopted by someone. I daubt you mother would have use a blood adoption with a muggle."

"Alex nodded, "no I think it was just a normal muggle one."

"Okay, so the muggle isn´t your father then, we have no way of finding it. I mean your mother´s file have been sealed, since she is in Azkaban." There was a small pause in which Blaise appeared to be thinking. Alex watched his friend with curiosity.

"Wait I got it," Blaise said, "you said you had an idea about who you real dad is?"

Alex nodded," I do, but what is your point?"

"That the file will be under that name."

Alex nodded, "Yeah it should be there, then it is the Bl section."

"The Bl section? Just who is your father?"

"You will see in a moment." "Alex said. Blaise sighed and followed Alex all the way back to the beginning of the aisle and then moved to the Bl section, and down to the Bla.

"Wait Bla – it is not Black is it?"

Alex nodded "I think it is." He said as he opened the cabinet, and began searching for the Blacks, it didn´t take long, and after flipping through a couple of Blacks he found it – Black Alexander. So it was true Sirius Black was his real father, meaning he had been lied to, but it didn´t really bother him, his mother had done it to protect him. "It is Black actually, or at least this is what my file says."

"Are you serious?" Blaise, "do you mean like Sirius Black?"

"Yeah he and my mother was together some time after school." Alex said as he opened it and read it, Blaise reading over his shoulder.

_Name: Alexander Alphard Black_

_Blood Status: Pureblood_

_Birthdate: July 1, 1980_

_Current Age: 14_

_Hair Colour: Brown_

_Eye Colour: Grey_

_Current Height: 5'3_

_Special fractures: small scar on the back._

_Name of Mother: Cyrina Bonteri (nee Ambrosius)_

_Name of Father: Sirius Black_

_Spouse: Has not married yet. _

_Children: None as of yet._

_Wand: cypress, 11 inches and it cores is basilisk skin and a phoenix feather._

_Discovered Abilities: Parselmouth _

_Pets/ familiars; Archimedes (owl)_

_Ailments: A memory block since the age of six._

The last part made Alex worry a bit, what kind of memory block was it. And more important why was it cast on him.

"No way," Blaise breathed out in shock, standing up straight. "You father is the fugitive and murderer, Sirius Black!"

"He is not a murderer!" Alex snapped, looking up from the file. He was sick of hearing people calling his father a murderer.

"Hey it not like it is your fault; I mean my dad is the biggest jerk ever, and I hate him for it."

"I know, but you misunderstood. I really mean it Sirius Black isn´t a murderer. He was framed. "

"How do you know that?"

"He told me himself." Alex said flipping through his file where all his grades were listed as well as past aliments, like the injuries he had gotten when his cousin had pushed him into the pixe nest.

"He told you?" Blaise asked in disbelief. "How? When?

Alex looked up again, "Yes he told me. It was just during the Quidditch finial, Sirius saved me from the Gryffindors who beat me up." Alex paused, "that is why I didn´t spend time with you guys last year, I was helping Sirius look after Pettigrew who is alive and the reel traitor."

"Wow unreal, but why didn´t you tell us, then we could help."

"I am sorry; I should have told you about it. It was just - uh there is no excuse. I just been so stupid. You should hate me, not help me with this."

Blaise smiled and waved it off. "Nah I don´t hate you and I forgive you, and I sort if understand, I guess you were afraid that we might think Black were using you."

"Yeah, and he made me swear not to tell. Still-"Alex paused again, "I am really sorry not involving you guys."

"Hey Alex it is okay really, I mean you should have told us, but it is fine." Blaise said patting Alex´s shoulder. "You should explain all this to Daphne, I think she just want to know why you didn´t talk to us."

Alex nodded, "yeah but I will do it when I can talk to her face to face."

"Sounds like a good idea," Blaise said, there was a small pause. "Hey what is that in you file? A memory block?"

Alex looked at the paper again with worried eyes. "Yeah I don´t know, but it funny when I think back at the time my father oh step-father left, it is like it isn´t real."

"What do you mean?"

"What I say, when I think back at it, it like it not real. It have been this way ever since the demmentors attacked me, and after that I sort of have weird dreams about Daniel leaving." Alex said before rubbing his temples as he had gotten terrible headache.

"Hey mate are you okay?"

"No actually my head hurts pretty much." Alex whined.

"Maybe we should get out of here."

Alex nodded weakly even though it hurt more, "y-yeah." He quickly placed the file back in the cabinet and closed it. "Let us move."

The two teens began walking back, but Alex´s headache was getting worse, so they had to move slowly.

"Come on Alex, I don´t want to be seen here?"

"Well the odds for someone coming inside are slim, from what I read even the ministry workers have reason for being in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we be fine." Alex whinnied, as he grabbed his heard.

"The headache?"

"Yeah could we not talk right now? It just hurt so much"

"Sure, and let me take your bag."

Alex smiled in gratitude and handled Blaise his bag. Then he walked with his friend, who supported him as he began to stagger.

"Alex you look like a ghost." Blaise said as he looked at Alex, "I think we should get you to a healer or something?"

"I," Alex stopped as he hissed in pain, "i-it just a headache, no healer."

"Yeah one so bad you can barely walk, look we are going to a healer. Even if I have to drag you."

Alex nodded, "o-okay", he said as it was getting harder to focus, "Blaise I don´t feel so hot right now."

Blasie nodded, "Yeah no kidding."

The two boys hurried towards the exit and moments later they came through the door at the aurror office, there was no sign of Erik anywhere or the mess he had left behind. Alex blinked several times as things were getting bluely

"So we just walk through? And say we got lost or what?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah we – agh." Alex grabbed his head and fell on his knees; the pain was worse than ever. "Make it stop," he said in no more than a whisper.

"Alex are you okay?" he could dimly hear Blaise ask. Then no sounds came out his mouth, as the pain got worse, it was as if his mind was shattering into a hundred pieces. All he could do was scream.

Alex´s scream alerted all aurrors to their presence, and Alex collapsed screaming and rolling around in pain. Soon everything became foggy, and the screams turned into groaning. Alex closed his eyes, and there was just pain, and the sound of a child crying.

Alex didn´t have any sense of time. He opened his eyes as he felt that he was picked up, he was being carried, and he couldn´t see that whoever was carrying was taking him away, or where he was. He couldn't think the pain was now unbearable so soon everything faded into darkness.

…

_It was the same memory again, he was six years, it was the summer and he was climbing the tree. Only this time his father wasn´t around, otherwise it happen like before. Alex´s mother came outside and told him to be careful and Alex grabbed the branch that snapped. _

_At first the young boy screamed as he fell, but as the descend slowed down to the point Alex was flying like a feather, the young boy laugh and squeal in joy as he slowly landed on the ground. _

"_Alex dear are you okay?" Cyrina asked when she ran over to him._

_The young Alex laughed, "Yeah it just tickled mommy, it was like I was a bird. Magic is funny."_

_Cyrina smiled, "I know it is sweetie, but you need to be careful okay, not everyone will understand the special thing we can."_

"_Okay mummy,"_

"_Good your lunch is ready."_

_The young Alex stood up and was about to walk into the kitchen, when he notified that his trousers had been torn up. "Mummy, my clothes is broken. Will dad be mad? We won´t have to tell him that I have been playing in trees right?"_

"_No sweetie I will fix it before he get home, then you can watch me do magic. But first you have to eat your lunch."_

_The young Alex cheered before running into the kitchen_

_As Alex sat down at the kitchen table waiting for his mother, who came shortly after and placed a plate with chips and a burger in front of him. _

"_Yummy a burger." Alex said as he began to eat. Just as he had taken to second bite of the burger, the front door opened and then closed with a loud bang. Alex glanced up, a sinking feeling was growing in his stomach, knowing whom it was. A few seconds later, a tall man in a black suit, brown hair and grey eyes and a handsome face, walked into the kitchen, looking worn. _

"_Honey you are home early." Cyrina said, a bit worriedly as she hugged her husband, who angrily pushed her off. _

"_Those idiots at the office fried me." He said tossing his suitcase on the table, causing Alex to jump a little. He never liked when his father was in that mood. _

"_You been fired?"_

"_Yeah," Daniel said loudly, "I can´t believe it, but I get my revenge." , He loosed his tie, and walked towards the fridge." I have a lot of information about them I can sell," he growled as he took a bear before, slamming the door of the fridge, scaring Alex again._

"_Honey could you keep your voice down, you are scarring Alexander."_

"_Don´t tell me what to do," Daniel said before taking a sip of his bear then looked at Alex, "why are you so dirty boy?" Alex gulped, but didn´t answer, "Well answer me boy." Then Daniel noticed the hole in Alex´s trousers, "oh and you have ruined your cloths again. i just got you them, for your birthday - it was two weeks ago."_

_Alex nodded, "sorry, I was just playing, but I didn´t mean to ruin it."_

"_Sorry, you said sorry the last four times. You listen well; I am not paying money so you can look like a freak. I except you to dress respeptle and take care of your things. Do I make myself clear?" Daniel sneered._

"_Daniel clam down it just a small hole, it what happen when boys play. I can fix it." Cyrina said placing her hand on her husband's shoulder._

"_Shut up." He said pushing her hand away._

"_No, I want you stop being so much after Alexander. He can´t do anything without you criticizing him. His schoolwork, that happens to be prefect, and each time he plays. Daniel you have to let him be a boy. "_

"_I want to behave, I won´t let his childish behaviour drag me down."_

_During the argument, Alex had stopped eating and was now looking at his parents. "Eat you food boy." Daniel growled, as noticed it "this for adults."_

"_I am not hungry dad."_

"_I told you to eat, or you are grounded for a week, you need to lean that things cost money, and I paid for this food."_

"_Daniel stop this."_

"_I said shut up and let me discipline the boy". Daniel said as he raised his hand, Cyrina backed away fearfully. "Otherwise he end up as a loser."_

_Alex noticed that his beloved mother was afraid of the man, and felt a great hatred towards him._

"_I said eat boy!" Daniel growled before walking over to Cyrina._

"_Daniel can we talk in private." _

"_Yeah just make sure your son eats up." Daniel said, before walking in to the dining room. _

"_Sweetie it going to be okay." Cyrina said softly as she kissed her son´s forehead. "Just eat and I talk to daddy okay." Alex nodded and watched his mother following his father. Even though he tried not to, he could hear everything. _

"_I want you to stop talking to my son this way." Cyrina said hardly, "I am really sorry about what have happen today but Alexander is a child, he is not someone you can let your aggression out on."_

_"I'll talk to him however I like," Daniel replied. "I am really getting sick you being so ungrateful Cyrina. I was very kind when I took him in just because you ended being knocked up by a no good criminal that just left you. I was even kinder when adopted the boy and told everybody he was mine, just because you didn´t wanted him to be connected to that no good loser you dated. I took the boy in, even though he isn´t mine and I expect to be thanked for it."_

"_Don´t talk so laud please." Alex heard his mother say, as he stood up. Daniel wasn´t his dad, then who was he and why wasn´t he here._

_"Don't tell me what to do, woman."_

_"Daniel, please. Just calm down."_

_"I said not to tell me what to do!" Daniel hissed, and a loud slapping noise was head followed by his mother cry._

_Alex walked over to the doorway of the dining room to see his mother and father talking in the middle of the room. His mother had a large bruise on her cheek, and it made Alex very angry. He had hit her. _

_His mother was about to leave, but Daniel grabbed her arm. "Who said you could leave."_

"_Let go you are hurting me."_

"_I know, "Daniel smiled; "now here is what you do. You take your filthy son to weird family and say we can´t have him anymore, then you stop working and be alone with me."_

"_No, I won´t lose my son." Cyrina sobbed. _

"_Then I start hitting him to." Daniel growled, "You wouldn't want that do you."_

"_Don´t hurt him; please I do whatever you want." Cyrina said, laying her hands on her husband shoulders, but he shrugged her off. _

_Alex watched Daniel slap his mother again, and he was filled with rage. "DON`T HURT MUM." Alex yelled bravely. _

_Daniel looked away from Cyrina, "Go to your room boy. Your mother and I want to be alone."_

"_No, you are a bad man." _

"_Do as I say boy, I am your father I demand your respect."_

"_You're not my father; my real daddy will hurt you for this."_

"_Alex sweetie just run," Cyrina said_

_Daniel laughed, "So you know, but then you need to know this too: You real father was a criminal, and your mother was knocked up by him, and he left you. You mother have been very bad."_

"_She have not, you are just stupid"_

_Daniel raised his hand and Alex felt a sharp pain as he was slapped. He could fell his eyes beginning to tear up from the pain, but he wouldn´t cry not in front of Daniel._

"_Don´t you lay a hand on my son." Cyrina yelled, "don´t ever hurt us again, I am leaving you Daniel, you are sick."_

_Daniel growled, "shut up, it is you son that will leave." Alex watched as he walked over to his mother and pushed her on the ground._

_Alex was filled with rage, "don´t hurt mummy." He yelled and jumped at Daniel who tried shacking him off. _

"_Get of me you little freak. I should never have taken you in. I am glad you're not my son. It no wonder your father left, who would want such a week son." Daniel managed to get himself free and Alex fell on the ground. He looked at Daniel, and spat at his feet. "That is it; you are in for the beating of your lifetime boy, then you can watch as I do the same to your mother ." Just as Daniel raised his hand. He was blasted back by an invisible force away from Alex and into the far wall, sliding to the ground. _

"_What happen?" Daniel moaned as he stood back to his feet. "What the hell did you do?" he said, pointing his finger as Alex and then Cyrina._

"_Leave Daniel, you have no idea what we can do." Cyrina said in a voice that clearly showed her distaste. _

"_You are demons, you are just a bunch of freaks," Daniel screamed and then ran out of the house. _

_After he left, Cyrina ran over to her son. "Alexander, are you okay?" she asked. _

"_What did I do mummy was it my powers."_

_Cyrina nodded, "you were very brave. Now we need to go to grandpa okay?"_

_Alex nodded and then began to cry, "Why was he so mean?"_

"_Oh sweetheart I am so sorry about this, I shouldn´t have stayed with him." Cyrina said as she hugged and kissed her son on the forehead._

"_I hurt him, didn´t I? So now I am a monster like him." Alex wailed._

"_No you are not sweetheart," Cyrina said softly as she stocked Alex´s hair, "you are the sweetest, kindest, caring and bravest boy a mother could have, and I am so proud of you. And you are the most important thing in my life."_

"_B-but mum if Daniel isn´t my dad, then who is?"_

"_Well you see Alex."_

_Two hours later, Cyrina had explained everything, how his real father was Sirius Black, and how he was in prison. She explained that no matter who Sirius had done Alex would still be Alex. Then Cyrina had comforted him, since Alex still were sad about Daniel and now Sirius, but she also had to pack their most important things, then Alex´s grandparents could get the last later. _

_Now mother and son were in the furthest part of the sitting room. They were sitting , their suitcases, hidden behind the couch, waiting on Frederic, Alex´s grandfather, when the front door burst open, and Daniel´s voice were head, "where are you freaks?"_

_Alex began to cry and hid himself at his mother´s lab, as she was trying to slush him. It didn´t take long until Daniel was in the room with them._

_"Why are you here?" Cyrina asked, as she was standing in the corner of the living room of her own home, holding her six-year-old son close to her. She looked around for something, wishing she hadn't put it in the suitcase. Daniel took a step forward and brought up his arm, which was holding a gun, and he pointing a gun at Cyrina and Alex who saw this and cried even harder._

"_Get that brat to shut up."_

"_He is scarred Daniel, just leave us alone, we be leaving in a moment, and you never have to see us again."_

"_No I won´t you need to be punished." Daniel said, taking off the safety of the gun. "Farewell Cyrina!" And the triggered was pulled. Bang! Bang!_

_Alex fell to the ground something falling on top of him, but he wasn't in pain. He looked behind him to see that his mother had fallen on him and that she was unconscious. He looked up towards Daniel, only to see him run away. Alex untangled himself from his mother, and looked at himself, he had blood on his clothes, but it wasn´t his. "Mum wake up." Alex said shacking his mother, "wake up I am scarred."_

_There was no answer. _

_The young Alex began crying, "Mummy wake now Mommy."_

_Still no answer, Alex looked at his mother and paled, the blood was coming from her, "SOMEBODY HELP ME, "he screamed."_

_However, no one came, the tears was rolling down Alex´s cheeks. "Please help me," he whispered. He was just so scarred what should he do? Maybe his mother lie on something soft. He walked over to the couch grabbed a small cushion, walked back to his mother. "Mommy do you want a pillow?"_

_She didn´t answer, but nonetheless Alex placed the cushion under his mother´s head, where a lot of the blood was coming from. As Alex removed his hands he noticed that they were covered in blood, Alex wanted to vomit as he looked at his bloody hands. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He slowly backed away from his mother afraid that he had might hurt her – afraid that he might had ended up making things worse, he back away until he felt the wall on his back. Then he sat down, still looking at his bloody hands. _

_Alex heard the door open again, and he closed his eyes: what if it was Daniel coming back._

"_Hallo Cyrina it is me." It was his grandfather, "Hallo Alex it is grandpa where are you?"_

"_And your Grandma." Said a female voice. _

"_Help me," Alex said weakly "help me," the last part was a little louder. _

"_Alex is that you? Where are you?"_

"_In here please help." In seconds Alex´s grandfather was in the living room, he paled as he looked at Cyrina._

"_No No please don´t let me lose her?" Frederic looked around and saw Alex, "Alexander it will be okay – Cassiopeia come quick."_

_Within seconds Alex´s grandmother as in the room too, she gasped as she saw her daughter, but since Frederic was at her she moved towards Alex._

"_Alex dear it is okay grandma is here."_

_Alex didn´t look at her, his eyes were fixed on his bloody hands. _

"_Alex look at me Alex."_

_Still no reaction, "Alex – Alex – Alex - Aleeex – Aleeeeeex – Aleeeeex"_

_His grandmother´s voice started to change it became more masculine and started to come from any where. "Alex," the scene faded away in fog. _

…

"Alex come on it time to wake." Said a familiar voice, Alex didn´t know how, but he know it from somewhere. He opened his eyes and starred at a man with blue eyes, framed by glasses. He had red hair, but he was balding. It was Arthur Weasley.

"Hey there are you okay?"

Alex nodded and touched his heard, it exploded with pain, "Yeah except for the headache I am fine."

Mr. Weasley handed Alex a goblet, "here drink this, it helps with the pain."

Alex nodded and accepted the goblet; as soon as he had drunk it, he felt the effects. Then he noticed that he wasn´t in the aurror office anymore. Instead, he was in a bed in some kind of a hospital, "where am I?"

"In the healing wing of the Ministry, wasn´t really sure if we should have taken you to the real hospital. However, our healer wanted to wait and see since you were stable. But what were you doing in the Ministry?"

"Oh I was just looking around, taking a tour." Alex lied.

"Right, you shouldn't do that, there is some part of the Ministry there is dangerous."

"Yeah sorry about that."

Mr. Weasley smiled, "I raised Fred and George, so I know you not – But ignoring that where is your grandfather? We tried calling him."

"I don´t know he said he had some business to take off."

"So you are alone."

"No Lux, my grandfather´s house elf is watching me, and then my uncle will swing by. Can I have some water?"

Mr. Weasley nodded and handed Alex a glass, which he drank in one go, "by the way have you seen my friend Blaise?"

But before Mr. Weasley could answer, Blaise stepped the room, throwing, an empty box in the nearest trash can. "Oh you are awake."

"Yeah I just needed a quick nap." Alex said with a smile.

"Quick? You have been napping for an hour and a half."

"Really you waited?"

Blaise smirked and shrugged as he took a seat on the other side of the bed, opposite of Mr. Weasley. "Well you seamed so helpless."

"So Alex when is your grandfather coming back?" Mr. Weasley interrupted.

"I don´t know about two weeks time, but my uncle will check up on me."

"Right," Mr. Weasley said as he got up, "I leave you boys alone while I make a floo call."

When Mr., Weasley had left Blaise looked at Alex. "Well?" His friend said. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure," Alex, answered, sitting up. "We were talking, and then my head was about to explode, or like it would shatter. Anyway the pain got worse and worse and I blacked out, where I had a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

Alex looked at Blaise, "promise not to tell anyone, and that includes Daphne and Tracey."

Blaise nodded, "promise."

Alex paused, "well I dreamt about when my father left, it was different he was more evil towards me and my mum. He hurt her – he-"

Alex stopped talking as his mind flashed back, he could remember everything now, and he knew it was real. What he didn´t know was why he had forgotten it, the memory charm most likely. But who had cast it, was it his mother, but why had she done that. And how had his mother survived the injury.

Alex felt so angry as he thought about that his stepfather had tried hurting his mother, how he had hurt her and Alex. How dared he. "He just was an asshole to my mum, he hit her man, he hit her."

"Sorry about that." Blaise said, "I had no idea, I am so sorry."

Alex gave him a weak smile, and looked down thinking about what had happened, and how much he wanted Daniel to suffer for his crimes.

"Hey Alex are you okay?" Blaise asked, after a minute of silence. "You look like you're going to be sick?"

"I'm fine," Alex answered with a reassuring smile, though his eye twitched. "Don't worry about me, it just a bit strange that I don´t remember that Daniel was that big of a jerk. But I be fine after all; I am the Heir of Slytherin, I can handle these things," he said without thinking.

"Wait you the heir of what?" Blaise said looking at Alex.

"Oh didn´t I say oh Slytherin."

"Slytherin when did you lean about this?"

"Oh um after I had been in the chamber."

"Hmm and you didn´t tell me," Blaise said sounding slightly hurt.

"Sorry, but you never asked why I could speak to snakes, and to be fair I only told Daphne about."

Blaise smirked, "you told Daphne?"

"Yeah it just came up," Alex said curelessly.

"Well, it must be pretty cool to be related to Slytherin, and having the snake powers as well. I mean look at the possibilities." Blaise paused, "but I guess that having you-know-who in your family tree sucks."

"It does, but then again it is pretty cool to be the heir of Slytherin."

"So have you been exploring the chamber since you had been there in our second year?"

"No," Alex said as he looked at his friend, "why would I do that?"

Blaise grinned, "It is the chamber of secrets. You know secrets as in plural."

"Oh," Alex smiled, he haven't thought about that, but before he could answer Blaise, Mr. Weasley came back.

"I have some good news Mr. Bonteri."

"Black." Blaise said, making Alex kick him, "is how I prefer my coffee."

"Right," Mr. Weasley said as he looked at the two boys, "anyway Alex I have an offer for you."

"Okay."

"How would you like to spend a little time in my house?"

Alex looked away not want to upset Mr. Weasley, "I am sorry, but oh I don´t really think that would be so good right now."

"Look I know that you and Ron isn´t friends at the moment, but I also know that Fred, George and Ginny would love to see you, and before you answer me. You should know that Harry and Hermione will stay there as well."

"Well oh if I say yes, then I have to ask my uncle first as I said he is responsible while my grandfather is away."

"I already talked to him and Molly, and they both said yes."

Alex paused, having hoped his uncle would say no, "well then oh."

"Come on it will be fun, and then you could come see the Quidditch World Cup with us."

Alex´s face lit up, even though he wasn´t Quidditch fanatic, he would love to see the final match of the world cup. Alex looked at Blaise who nodded enthusiastically. "Okay Mr. Weasley I accept." He said.

Okay, good," Mr. Weasley spoke, nodding. "Okay, well we'll get you two home, and then you can pack, and me and my sons will come pick you up in a week." Alex and Blaise nodded as Mr. Weasley nodded once more.

"Well, looks like you just became one lucky bastard," Blaise spoke with a smirk.

"Yeah," Alex said while he was stretching, as he was feeling better. "But I had sort of hoped that I could have a Ron free summer."

"So would I but for tickets to see the Quidditch finial, I would tolerate him, you are just so luckily."

"Yeah so would I, but still it will be a challenge not to curse him."

Blaise lightly punched Alex´s arm, "Come on stop your whining, you might have to hang out with Weasley but you also get to hang with two attractive girls, which boy wouldn´t dream of that."

"You mean Hermione and Ginny." Alex asked curelessly

"Yeah come on Alex you had to have noticed how pretty they are."

"Maybe, I haven´t really thought about, but yeah they are pretty."

"See then maybe you should make a move on one of them, or if you in to the muggle romance then call the girl that gave you her number."

Alex blushed, "I don´t know, I think not." He finished as he thought of a certain Slytherin girl he rather would be with.

"What why not?"

"I just like someone else?" Alex blundered out without thinking.

He realized what he had said as he saw Blaise´s smirk, "you like someone else who?"

"I don´t know what you are talking about." Alex replied looking away.

"Hmm, well if I had to take a guess then I say it is Daphne?"

Alex felt himself blushing a lot and Blaise saw that, "Ha I knew it, you are so in to her that is why you never stops talk about her. Come Alex admit you like her. "

"Oh please Daphne is great, but she is a friend."

Blaise smirked, "really? Don´t you heart beat a little faster when you talk to her, doesn´t her smile just make your day."

Alex sighed, "okay maybe a little bit, "he noticed that Blaise looked at him knowingly, "okay maybe a lot, in fact I am in love with her."

"I knew it." Blaise said smiling, "I mean why else you turn such a pretty girl as Rose down, admittedly Tracey and Daphne are prettier, but she did had dating potential, so have Hermione and Ginny."

Alex blushed again, "yeah they do, and it might be easier to be with Rose then Daphne, but it would be wrong to date someone when you like some else."

"Yeah you like Daphne I get it or what was it you loved her," Blaise teased.

Alex smiled and throw his pillow at his friend, "Shut up, and if this get out then I curse you."

"I won´t tell promise, but seriously tell Daphne how you feel."

Alex looked at his friend, "maybe, but first of all I need her to start talking to me again. Even then I won´t risk losing our friendship with her."

"What why would you lose your friendship with her?"

"She isn´t exactly talking to me now does she?"

"Yeah but I am sure she will come around."

"Yeah, but even then, "Alex paused, "I mean if I tell and she doesn´t feel the same, then it would be so awkward being with her."

Blaise nodded, "I understand, but she might say yes, I think you should risk it."

"Okay I think about, but as I said first of I need her to get her to talk to me,"

Half an hour later, Alex, Blaise, and Mr. Weasley were standing in front of the Head Auror's own personal floo. "Here you go," Mr. Weasley said. "It is time to get your boys home, now Alex I know you properly want to have some fun time, but you better head home and get some sleep okay?." Alex nodded. "good, Mr. Zabini, you first."

Blaise nodded and walked into the fireplace, "See you later," he said to Alex, and then through down the floo powder, shouting his destination.

"All right Alex you are up."

Alex walked into the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. "Bye Mr. Weasley I see you soon" he said, then then through down the floo powder, shouting, "House of Ambrosius!" In the flurry of green flames, Alex disappeared from the Head Auror's office and fell out of his own home's fireplace, landing onto the floor with a thud.

Alex groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, "I got to work on these landings." He said to himself as he looked around at his grandfather´s house, nobody was there meaning Lux was busy somewhere else. It suited him fine; Lux would have asked where he would be going and then tired to stop Alex from doing what he was thinking. It was really simply see Alex wanted only one thing and it was justice.

Alex walked out of the sitting room, and out to the muggle London, he walked to the nearest library hoping they had the information he was looking for.

It turned out it did, one of the old ladies that worked at the library showed Alex a phonebook, and after flipping through the pages he found it, Bonteri Daniel. Alex sneered as he saw that the man were still living at the same place he lived with Alex and his mother. Alex quickly walked out the library and over to his grandfather´s old house, there he took the floo to his mother old house.

…

Everything looked like it used to, Alex don´t knew why but he had expected it to look different, like the house like him was affected by his mother´s arrest. However there was nothing, it was a sign that the world was going on without his mother, it shoundn´t hurt like that, but it did. Alex shocked his head and walked out of the sitting room and up the stairs, and stood in the middle of the second floor hallway. He looked up, seeing a piece of string hanging from the ceiling.

Alex jumped up, and pulled the string, making the cover fall down, revealing a ladder leading up to the attic. Alex climbed up and into the attic where boxes and filing cabinets littered the area. Alex walked up to the first box that said pictures on it, and opened it, seeing some photo albums. He picked one up and began looking through it, seeing pictures of him when he was younger; there was a lot of him and his mother and a few with Daniel in them. Alex grabbed one where they all three was in, and pocketed it, in case is stepfather need to reminded of what he had did, and who he had wronged.

Alex left the attic and house thinking of a good way of getting some transport, The Knight Bus could be an idea. Here he could summon it without being noticed by muggles. Alex walked out the house, and looked around. Prefect there was no-one to see him, Alex took out his wand and pointed it up in the air, seconds later, there was a loud BANG, and a triple-decker, violently purple bus, appeared out of thin air, stopping in front of Alex. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled _The Knight Bus._

Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to Alex.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is John Smith and I will be you conductor this evening." The conductor bowed to Alex and then grinned; "now you look like you want to go somewhere."

"Yeah I do,"

John smiled a bright smile as he helped Alex on the bus, "so will you tell me where you want or do you just want to drive around?"

Alex gave polite smile and handed John the paper where his stepfather´s address were written down, "how much?"

"Hmm that will be seven Sickles,"

"Fair enough," Alex said and handed the money to John, who in return gave Alex his ticket, before walking over to the driver.

"Right Ernie, 66 Tick Street let us go." he said, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie the bus driver's seat. There was another tremendous BANG as the Bus then began to move super-fast, in between the vehicles of muggles. Minutes later, the bus stopped at the intended destination and Alex exited the bus. He stepped onto the sidewalk and stared at his childhood home, the home where his mother was nearly killed by a psychopath, a home were that psychopath still lived. Alex didn´t know what he would do, but Daniel needed to suffer and maybe he would also end the muggle´s life. After all he had tried to kill him and his mother.

Alex walked slowly up to the door, and took out his wand. He paused, and then he pointed his wand at the door and whispered, "Alohamora." The door unlocked and opened. Alex took a deep breath before he entered the house. The only thing that could be heard was the television; Alex moved further in the house and reached a doorway. He peeked inside, which was the sitting room, but it was empty though the tv was on. Alex´s eyes moved from the TV over to the corner that used to be hidden by a couch. It had been there where he and his mother had been, when Daniel had confronted them. Then Alex looked at the wall where he had sat when he was an innocent boy, a boy that had died a little when he had stared on his hands, that had been covered in his mother´s blood.

Alex went past the sitting room, and walked further down the hallway, he walked past the stairs that lead to his old room.

Alex then moved towards the kitchen, where he had head a noise He slowly entered the kitchen seeing a different table, with an six year old Alex, sitting there eating food. Alex closed his eyes, and shook his head. When he opened them again, the boy was gone. He continued to hear the clinging and turned towards the counters and sink where a woman in a white sundress and apron stood washing the dishes.

This was wrong; it was only Daniel he that wanted to hurt, not an innocent. Alex slowly stepped back, but his foot hit the doorframe, making the women look up, "who are you." She asked eyeing the wand Alex was holding. As he didn´t respond she asked again," who are you? What do you want?" This time she sounded really scarred.

"I am only here for Daniel," Alex replied softly. "You should leave."

"My husband? Why what do you want with him, no wait how did you even get in I locked the door?"

"He is your husband; do you know what kind of man he is?" Alex said slowly.

"He is a kind man." The women replied, "Now get out of here before I call the police."

"Don´t do that." Alex hissed.

"Then leave."

"Hon, have you seen by black tie," sounded a male voice and soon after a man in a dark suit stepped inside coming another doorway. From what Alex remembered that doorway let to the dining room and the bedroom his mother used to sleep in. The man froze as he saw Alex, "who are you? And what are you doing in my house?"

Alex felt the rage flowing though him as he saw his former stepfather, he felt as a monster was awakening inside him, just wanted to take control, and he would gladly let it do just that. "I am looking for you Daniel," Alex growled as he tighten his grip on his wand.

"How you know my name?"

Alex didn´t respond, he just starred at man he had hated for years, but now he hated him for a whole different reason.

"I said how do you now my name?" Daniel in hard voice.

Alex gave an cold laugh, "You really don´t remember, do you? – now Daniel I must say I am disappointed."

"Look I don´t know you. I swear."

"Shut it muggle" Alex hissed, "now I know it hard but try searching your puny brain and remember."

"Look son I just can´t."

"DON`T CALL ME SON YOUR BASTED." Alex screamed.

"okay I am sorry." Daniel said, he looked over at his wife who had begun to cry in fright.

"Daniel I am scared."

"Linda it going to be okay, we just give him what he wants."

Alex laughed again, "oh the lies, you shouldn't do that." He paused, "then again she have done nothing to me."

Alex turned to Linda, "Ma´am I am sorry about this." He said sincerely as he pointed his wand at her and said "Stupefy," the red light hit Linda who fainted.

"What did you do to her?

"Relax she will be fine, I just put her to sleep, after all she is not the one I am after."

"Who are you?" Daniel cried out in confusion and fear.

"Oh I would advise you to remember me or things will get unpleasant for you."

Daniel made a sudden movement towards the kitchen table and grabbed a knife. Alex sneered in annoyance and cast a stinging hex at the man. Daniel cried in pain and dropped the knife when the hex hit his hand. "I wouldn't try that again if I was you, or I will hurt you even more."

"Look," Daniel begun as he rubbed his hand, "just tell me what you want – Is it money because then," he took a wallet out his pocket and handed it towards Alex, "here take it there are 3000 punds in here and my wife also have some cash."

Alex sneered and slapped the wallet out of Daniel´s hand before pushing him to the ground, "do you think this is about your filthy money?"

"Then what do you, do you want information on my work?"

Alex sneered, "look at you –you disgust me at the first sign of trouble you are willing to betray someone."

"Just tell me who you are."

Alex sneered and cast another stinging hex at Daniel, making him cry in pain. Alex grabed his head forcing him to lock him at the eyes, "just take a look Daniel, and I mean really look."

Daniel looked and gulped, "I just don´t know."

Alex slapped Daniel in the face, "then maybe this can help," he said as he throw the picture in front of Daniel. "Look at it and tell me you remember them."

Daniel took the picture up.

"So tell me Daniel who are they? If I was you I would have this answer."

"It is my ex-wife and her little son, it been so long. How did you get this?"

"Yeah how did I Daniel. How did I" Alex grabbed Daniel´s heard once again and smashed it in the wall then forcing him to look at him. "Look at me and tell me who I am, you should remember you ruined my life."

Daniel looked at Alex then at the picture then back Alex, "no it can´t be A-Alexander – Is it you?"

Alex digged his wand at Daniel´s neck, "very good stepfather. You do know who I am, now tell me if you remember this too," he said slowly, "do you remember that you always yelled at me no matter what I did or how hard I tried to please you? How you made me fear you – Do you remember hitting you wife, I bet it made you feel good. Was it also nice to hit me huh was it nice to hear me cry when you did it?"

"Alexander I am so sorry, I was a different man back then."

Alex slapped him again, "save it, I know it what you tell yourself now. It might also be what you have told you wife, if she even know about us – but I am sure she doesn´t know everything. Because there is one more thing, you should remember muggle. Do you remember that you shoot ing your former wife that you wanted to kill her and your stepson too who was just an innocent child."

"I do remember it how could I not I thought you had died too, because of me."

"WELL I AM NOT DEAD AM I," Alex screamed but continued in a low tone, "but I can´t really say the same about my mother can I."

Alex didn´t know why he lied about his mother had died; maybe it was because in Daniel´s mind he as good as killed her when he left her for dead, or maybe he hoped that thinking she was dead would ruin the man´s life. "You just left her Daniel, do you know how terrified I was. I was a boy powerless to help her, I could just sit there with my hands covered in her blood."

"Alex I am so sorry, but I was scarred bac-"

"Shut it Daniel, we both now you were a monster long before then."

Daniel nodded as he began to cry, "you right I am so sorry, I feel horrible for what I did, I wanted to kill her and you a little boy – what kind of man am I – I am so sorry, there is nothing I can do to make up for this."

"No there isn´t Daniel, and we both now you are not sorry – monsters don´t feel remorse."

"Alexander I am truly sorry, you have to believe that, I am so so sorry."

"You are not," Alex sneered as he pointed his wand at Daniel, "but you will be – You deserve this more then everyone." The last part Alex more to himself then everyone. "Soon Daniel you be begging for death."

Alex raised his wand, but paused; could he really do this. Sure he wanted to hurt him, but was this the way to do it.

"_Do it Alex_" said a voice in his head, a voice that sounded like his boggart. "_you know you want to do it – he deserve it – you know you want to hear him scream – dooo it –_ _you feel so good afterwards I promise – just do it – show him how powerful you are – make him cover in fear at you feet – do it take you revenge – I know you want you – it will be justice - he must be punished - do it - do it._

Yes Alex finally thought he wanted to do this. He pointed his wand at Daniel and was about to say the incarnation that would cause so much pain, "cru-"

"Nooo don´t" screamed a voice and Alex was pushed aside, making him fall to the ground, as he look up to see whom it was he froze.

…

Chapter end

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter even though it have been a little dark. But I needed Alex to settle things with his evil step-father. Anyway please review and let me know what you think of the story.


	3. Chapter 3 A talk with Father

The Alexander Chronicles Year 4: The Rise of Darkness

So here is a new chapter, from now on thoughts will be in underlining. Parseltongue, dreams, and inner voices will be in italic. Please enjoy the chapter and remember that I don´t own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 3: A talk with Father.

"Sirius," Alex hissed as his eyes fall on his father. He looked nothing like the last time Alex had seen him, the raggedy clothes were gone, and he was clean and shaved. But no matter how he looked, his timing sucked, now wasn´t really the time Alex wanted to hang out with his father. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius looked from Daniel, who was crying to the unconscious woman, that was some meters away. Then he grabbed Alex in the arm pulling him up, "I could ask you the same thing."

"What does it look like I am doing? Now tell me what are you doing here?" Alex said breaking free on Sirius´ grasp.

"Never mind that," Sirius looked at Daniel again, who were crying, "We are leaving Alexander." He said trying to lead Alex to the door.

"No way, I am busy." Alex said forcing himself away from Sirius. "So I am not leaving until I am finished here. So just leave me alone so I work in peace."

"It is not a debate Alexander," Sirius took out a wand from his robes and pointed it at Daniel, "oblivate alteratio," he said and Daniel looked dazed before passing out. Sirius then did the same to Linda.

"What did you just do?" Alex hissed.

"Saved you neck, now come here."

"No," Alex said, "you can´t force me."

"Oh yeah watch me." Sirius growled, grabbing Alex by the shoulder,

"Hey let me go!" Alex hissed trying to get free of his father grasp.

"No you are coming with me!" And with those words. Sirius apparated them both out of the house.

The next thing Alex knew was that everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull. Then it was over as he landed on hard floor, nearly falling. Alex shook his head and looked around to see that he was back in his Grandfather's sitting room.

"What are you think you are doing?" Alex screamed.

"Never mind that. Now you got some explaining to do Alexander," Sirius said as he forced Alex in to a chair. "I want the truth."

"Like I said what did it look like? Now take me back so I can finish it."

Sirius grabbed Alex´s shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "This is not a joke Alexander, tell me what you wanted and tell me now, and do it without the attitude."

"Fine, I was going to make him pay okay. Make him pay for all that stuff he did to my mother, when he lived with her. What he did to me too," Alex replied angrily. "But you already know what he did, that he made my mother and my life a living hell. So yeah Sirius. I would make him pay – and I would humiliate him - torture him with the-."

"The what?" Sirius interrupted sounding angry "Not the Crutiatus Curse? Or was that the one you would use at him."

Alex didn´t respond, he just stared at his father. What did it matter if he said it or not.

"Well Alexander I am waiting."

"Yes." Came Alex´s short reply, as he was starting getting angry, how dared Sirius come here and tell him what he should do. How dared he judge him, Sirius didn´t know him so how dared he come here and act like that. He had no right. Beside if Sirius should be doing anything he should have helped Alex punish Daniel.

"So what were your plan after you had tortured an innocent muggle?" Sirius asked again, making Alex look at him "just leave?"

"Tsk like I would let him of that easy." Alex said crossing his arms.

"Then what?" Sirius asked looking at Alex sternly, "would you use the killing curse?"

"Maybe," Alex said looking at the ground, "properly, no wait, yes I would. He tried to kill mother, he deserved it." He said looking his father in the eyes.

"He deserved what? Death?

"He didn´t deserve to live after what he did."

"What would happen after you killed an innocent man, come on tell what do you think?" Alex didn´t answer. "You would go to Azkaban that is what. You would be put in the darkest cell and have all your good memories be sucked out, until you would get mad and stop caring about it."

"Well at least I would be with mother," Alex finally spat back.

"Don´t be a fool, it would crush you mother seeing you in that place."

"Don´t bring what she wants in to that, and you claim that man is innocent, well he wasn't you and I both know he deserved worse then what he got. I should have done it, it would pure justice."

"Is that worth to breaking your mother´s heart for," Sirius said calmly and Alex looked away as he knew that his mother would not want to see him locked up. "Besides, "Sirius continued, "you can´t act on your emotions like that, every action we makes have consequences, that we have to live with."

Alex sneered, "yeah that is a bit rich coming from you isn´t? I mean come on Sirius. It is coming from the guy who in his anger that his best friend was killed; was so eager to kill the traitor that he walked right in the traitor´s trap, and ending up be framed as the traitor and a marauder. So don´t lecture me about acting on my emotions and their consequences, Sirius, because you are the last one who have that right."

"Alexander you can´t just."

"NO, you know what if you had used your brain that day, we wouldn´t have been in this situation. You could have then taken care of my mother and me, and then maybe I would be a little more content and not so angry. But instead you acted on impulse showing that just is an hot headed idiocy fool-"

"Stop talking to me like that I am your father." Sirius said hardly.

"You can´t call yourself that, a father is there for is child. Where were you?" Alex half yelled as he pointed at Sirius. "As I said the whole thing is your bloody fault, if you had been there, my mother would have gone to you when she saw who Daniel was, but instead she stayed with him, so I would stay safe, she took responsibly for me, unlike you."

Sirius sighed and wiped his face with his hands, "look Alexander I am sorry that I wasn´t there for you," he paused and looked at Alex, "but if you had done as you planed, then trust me you would have regretted for the rest of your life."

"I don´t think I would."

"Trust you would! You would wish you could take it back"

"Why do you even care about this?" Alex asked.

"Why – try because you are my son and I want you to be happy."

"Oh really, that is your answer."

"Yes really," Sirius said calmly, "look you is right I acted impulse, and for that I lost my chance at seeing you grow up, I mean now you a grown boy. I have missed so many things in life."

"Is there is a point to all this?" Ale said crossing his arms.

"There is. I lost everything because I was stupid. But I am out of prison now, and now I want to watch over, I want to guide you through you teen life. I want to be your father."

Alex snorted, "really so what do you have in mind; do you want to play chess while you explain the life, or do you just want to play some ball?"

"Maybe, it would be a start," Sirius paused.

"Look I don´t have time for this how did you even find me? If you are on the run you, can´t have been following me. "

"One of your house elf saw you in your mother´s house and followed you, when he saw what house you were going to, he warned me."

"Yeah, why would one of my mother´s house elf talk to you?"

"She ordered them to watch over you and warn me, if you did something I could stop."

Alex stood up and walked towards the door, "whatever as I said: I don´t have time for this. I trust you will let yourself out."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked following Alex.

"I am going back at the muggle, and finished what I started. The thing need to be punished, I want him to beg for mercy – and then maybe I give it."

"Alex no," Sirius said grabbing Alex´s arm, "look I too was angry when I heard about this, but trust me let this go. There is no point in you breaking the law."

"No Sirius there are things that can´t be forgiven."

"I am not asking you to do that, just let the man be. Your mother didn´t die, and I am sure you will see her again. So please let it go – be the better man."

Alex pulled himself away from Sirius, "I AM already the better man."

"What?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"What I am saying I am already the better man, he is just a muggle and I am magical. He is beneath me."

"You really believe that?"

Alex looked away from Sirius, "I don´t know." He muttered, "but I do know I am better than him."

Sirius laid his hands on Alex´s shoulders, "then prove it. Show you have it in you to let him live."

"And let him go unpunished?" Alex said trying to get away, but Sirius held him in place. "How can you say that you say after you know what he has done?"

Sirius nodded, "I do know what he did, and Merlin knows that I truly hate that man for it, but do you really think that seeing how far he pushed you won´t leave it mark on him."

"Yeah but then you made him forget all that."

"No Alexander, I didn´t I only took the memory away from him that you attacked him with magic, he will remember how angry and sad you were. Now he have to live with that for the rest of his life, don´t you think that will be enough punishment."

Alex smiled a bit. Yes it would be a good punishment, the memory of seeing how Alex had acted would most likely ruin Daniel´s life. Finally, Alex nodded, "okay I leave him alone."

"Good," Sirius said slowly, "you are making the right call."

"But can you tell me something?" Alex asked after a minute of silence, but he didn´t wait for Sirius. "Why did you go after Pettigrew? I mean I get that you hated the man, he as good as killed Harry´s parents, but you had a family. First of you had a son that you were supposed to take care off, then there were my mother, if what you said were true then the two of you were about to start seeing each other again. What I am saying is, that you must have known going after Peter would make all that impossible.

Alex paused but continued before Sirius could answer. "You must have known that killing Peter would make it look like you betrayed the Potters, and you must have known what it would mean for your family life. You must know that you had to live with those consequences, no matter what they would be like. You knew all that and you still did it, you just didn´t care about my mother and me."

Sirius looked shocked, "What no you were and still are important, you and your mother means everything to me"

"Then why do it. You just left your family for your own selfish purpose. You wouldn't have done if you cared about us." Alex yelled. "You did it because the Potters were more important than us.

"Alexander that is not true. I know I messed up, but I was just so angry. James was my best friend - no wait he was like my brother. When he died, I was just so angry that I couldn't think about everything else but revenge. I was I fool, and I don´t want you to make my mistake."

"You still put your best friend before you family, you can´t deny that."

"Alexander I want you to listen to me, I don´t want you to think that you isn´t important to me, because you are, both you and your mother. When I met her after Azkaban, I asked about you as the first. So trust me son you are everything to me."

"Sure I am," Alex, said not believing it, or maybe he did he didn't know. "What are you going to do now?"

"I have to leave before anyone sees me."

"Oh yeah that a good idea. I mean it would be stupid if you got caught just after me and Harry freed you." Alex said then paused, "but if you are hungry then I am just about to eat, so you could join me." He finish awkwardly.

Sirius smiled, "do you want me too?"

"Maybe- I mean it could be nice - I don´t know." Alex paused looking at the ground, "I mean you don´t have to do it."

"Hey," Sirius said touching Alex´s shoulder, "I would love to eat with you."

"Great," Alex said smiling, but his smile faded as he heard that someone came though the fireplace and his uncle Tony´s voice.

"Hey where is my favourite nephew?"

"Carp basket I forgot Tony would come, you should hide. He doesn´t know the truth about you - does he?"

But Tony´s voice revealed it all. "Black what are you doing here?"

Alex turned and saw his uncle pointing his wand at Sirius.

"Wait Uncle Tony, it is not what you think, Sirius isn´t a killer, it was all Pettigrew. Look just call Dumbledore he will say the same thing."

"Alex walk away please." Tony said walking closer to Sirius, "do you have anything to say."

"Anthony please I know how it looks, but I never betrayed the Potters and killed those muggles it was -"

"Yes I know it was Pettigrew," Tony interrupted, making both Alex and Sirius look at him in confusion. "What Dumbledore told me and my dad, the question is why didn´t you say something young man?" He said looking at Alex.

"Eh it never came up," Alex said lamely as Sirius laughed.

"Nice one Anthony, you really got me this time."

"Yes," Tony said lowering his wand a bit, "but I still want to know why you brought my sister in to this."

"I am sorry about that, I shouldn't have done that."

"Well she always wanted to help an innocent man. That just who she is."

"So uh did Dumbledore also told you that Sirius is my father?" Alex asked as he walked over to his uncle, hugging him.

"Wait father?" Tony said as he let go of Alex looking from him to Sirius,"he is your what."

"Yeah uh I assumed Dumbledore told you, uh it turns out that Sirius is my father."

"Wow that is news, I can´t believe she never told me."

Sirius cleared his throat, "yeah am it was my fault at first I didn´t want her and Alex to be a target and then Cyrina just didn´t want Alexander known as a marauder's son."

"I should be surprised by this, but I isn´t," Tony said looking at Sirius, "I knew that you and my sister liked each other. He paused. "So have my nephew invited his father to stay for dinner?"

Sirius nodded, "he did."

Alex smiled a bit, but it faded when he thought of something, "Uncle Tony, why did you never told me about what happen to my mother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Only that she was attacked by Daniel, that she was shoot by her?" Alex said in a harder voice then intended.

Tony blinked and looked confused; "she was what?" he asked ignoring Alex´s attitude.

"She was attacked by Daniel when he leaned that Cyrina and Alex was magical, he ended up shooting her" Sirius explained, "haven´t you head."

Tony shocked his head, "No well I know she had been hurt by Daniel, but nothing like that. She said to me that you Alex hadn´t seen it so I shouldn´t tell you anything about it." There was a little pause, "how did you know about this Alex?"

Alex looked at his uncle; he seemed to be telling the truth. It would make sense to, if his mother had changed his memories, it would make sense that she would keep the truth from as few as possible. "I don´t I just remembered it. I think she or Grandpa placed a memory charm on me, and now that charm is gone."

"Now I already disliked Daniel, but this make me hate him. I can only imagine that you didn´t took that memory well."

"No he didn´t," Sirius interrupted before Alex could say anything, "he attacked the muggle."

Alex gave his father an angry look. He just had to tell.

"You did what?." Tony said grabbing Alex´s shoulder.

"Yeah," Alex said shortly, not looking his uncle in the eyes.

Tony whipped his face with his hands, "Oh Alex you shouldn´t have done it."

"But he had it coming."

"I know he did, but you should have left him for someone else, like the muggle police or just plain old blackmail, but never violence. But I assumed your father already have talked with you about it?" Alex nodded, "Good, then there no reason that I tell you how wrong it was. Now cast a spell."

Alex was a bit confused but did as he was told.

"Do you think the Ministry will track this to Alexander?" Sirius asked, "Because I did removed all memories of him attacking the muggle."

"They might still detect that magic have been used, and there isn´t that many wizards that knows that man" Tony said just as knocking were heard, "Alexander stay in here, Sirius hide."

Alex watched as Sirius transformed into a dog, "that is a really brilliant." He said as Tony walked over, opened the door, and started talking to someone. Then he came back to Alex. "You know yours rights."

Alex walked to the front door where there were two men standing on the porch, both wearing Ministry robes, both red.

"Mr. Black- Bonteri," the one left to him said.

"Sirius Black was my father, so that is my surname," Alex said having accepted that Sirius was his true father.

"Well then Mr. Black, my name is Arron Smith and this," Smith pointed at the other wizard, "Johan Anderson. I have to inform you that there have been an attack on a muggle."

"I am sorry to hear that, but I fail to see it is my problem."

Smith gave a fake smile, "It is because the name of the muggle was Daniel Bonteri."

Alex did his best to look surprised, "well the man hated wizards, maybe he messed with the wrong one."

"Is that so?" Anderson cut in, "because we know that you have problems with that man."

Alex shrugged. "I do, but how is that relevant?"

"It makes you a suspect?"

"I am sorry on what grounds are you changing my nephew?" Tony said having walked back to the door unnoticed by Alex. "I assume you have some kind of evidence?"

Both the ministry wizards looked uncomfortable. "No," Smith said, "but who else would want to hurt him?"

"Is that what you want to use; there are muggle haters out there, it might be one of them. As you know they don´t need a reason."

"It might be them. We just would like to rule out you nephew by searching his mind." Arron smiled.

"Sorry you want to read the mind of a four-teen year old unpunished wizard, without any hard evidence. We both know auror Smith that you don´t have a legal base for that." Tony paused, "tell me have you talked to my former brother in law; he must have said something about his attacker."

"Yes, we have, unfortunately all he remembers is a masked man breaking in to his house," Anderson said, "but he keeps saying that he failed his step-son. Tell me Mr. Black did he fail you?"

"He left my mother and me Sir." Alex said in a quiet voice, "and he did many other things to her. Maybe if was reminded of that when he was attacked."

"Maybe."

"But it wasn´t me I am still tried after I collapsed in the ministry, I wouldn't have been able to manipulate someone's mind." Alex looking at both aurors, who looked at each other.

"It is true he fainted." Smith said after a while, "the healer at the Ministry confirms it."

"So you think that after my nephew, after he had used his strength recovering could cast the memory alteration charm? A spell that is taught in the seventh year on Hogwarts. Do I need to remind you that my nephew just have turned four-teen on the first of July, meaning that he only have finished his third year at Hogwarts."

"We could quickly verify if he have used it or not," Anderson said, "in fact we have a spell for just that."

"Fine," Alex said handing his wand to Anderson "cheek it."

Anderson took the wand and whispered something while pointing his own wand at it, but nothing happened.

"So can I help you with anything else?" Alex asked, trying to hold the breath of relief back, while he hoped that they wouldn't cheek for any curses.

"No," Smith said looking Alex in eyes, "if you really claim that you didn´t hurt Daniel Bonteri."

"No I didn´t," Alex calmly, "will he be alright?"

"He has been hospitalised in some muggle hospital that is all I know. Do you have any idea who might have done it?"

"I can´t think of anyone. Then again, I haven´t seen him since I was six years old."

"Well we thank you for your time Mr. Black enjoy the rest of the day."

"Thank you," Alex smiled, "and a nice day to you too."

…

After the Ministry workers had left, Alex, Tony and Sirius eat a nice dinner together. Alex told Sirius about school, which subjects he liked, what he did when he was with his friends, and Sirius also asked stuff about Harry. It annoyed Alex for some reason, but he shrugged it off and told Sirius what he wanted it know.

In return, Sirius and Tony told him stories about their time at school, and Sirius even told Alex the story about how he and his mother met. It was late in the evening when Sirius left.

Just after Sirius had, Tony told Alex that he was grounded, until the Weasley would come and pick him up, Tony also took his wand during that period. Alex didn´t even try to get out of it, he knew he deserved it.

Not that he felt sorry for what he did to Daniel, because he didn´t. No what bothered him was that he almost had gone over the edge. He had tried using an unforgivable curse again, and even though the muggle might had deserved, that curse was wrong, he hated that curse. The torture cruse just could not be used for anything good it just brought pain. The thing about the curse what really what borthed Alex the most it was that wasn´t the first time he had wanted to use it.

He had talked to his uncle about it, he had told exactly what had happened the day his mother had been hurt, but more important he had told him; of how scarred he was of truing dark. And how no matter what he did the that fear, always seemed like the only future, and how that little darkness Alex´s boggart had hinted was a part of him.

Tony had told Alex that he understood his pain and said that he never would believe that he could harm innocent, but he gave Alex the advice that every time he felt the anger, he should count to thirty.

All in all Tony had been great even though he had to punish Alex, first of his punishment was only limited to not leaving the house and doing some essays that Tony assigned him. So it wasn´t really that bad.

And so the days passed, with Alex looked up in the house, he did managed to get a message to Rose saying that he couldn´t go out with her, because he had been grounded. Alex didn´t know why he wrote her, but he just thought she deserved to know. And a little part of was actually sorry that he couldn´t see her.

Even though Friday had felt like ages, during Alex´s punishment, time did pass, and soon Friday came.

Alex woke up early that day, and sighed; even though his house arrested had ended, he had to deal with Ron. The only bright side was that he could hang out with Fred and George. After a quick breakfast, Alex began to read in one of the spell books his grandfather had brought him, it sucked that he could not practice any spells yet, but at least he could take some notes. When he wasn´t reading Alex would threw some paper balls in the air.

Around the middle of day just before lunch, Tony came inside in the room. "So I will leave soon." He paused, "I trust you can take care of you self until the Weasley will pick you up."

"Yeah they should be here in an hour." Alex said as he sat up smiling at his uncle.

"Oh good," Tony paused, and then took something out his ropes, that something was Alex´s wand and placed it on the table. "You should have this back; otherwise it might be hard for you to lean new spells."

"Thanks, "Alex said, walking up to his uncle, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, I will write you." Tony said hugging Alex.

"Yeah I miss you too, and I promise to write you to. So are you going back to America?"

"Yeah, I have some meetings there, and I have to stay there for some time."

…

An hour later, Alex was sitting on his trunk with his bag and owl, in front of the fireplace waiting for Mr. Weasley. He didn´t have to wait for long until the green flames came to life in the fireplace and out stepped a very familiar looking Weasley wearing a tan shirt and brown pants. A couple seconds later, an identical Weasley stepped out of the flames wearing the same thing.

"Fred – George," Alex said sitting up smiling at them.

"Ah Alex my dear friend. How is it going?" Fred said grabbing his right hand.

"Ah how have you summer been, and are you ready to have even more fun," George said grabbing Alex´s other hand. Both twins started to shake his madly, making Alex laugh.

"Yeah it have been fine. – What about you guys?"

"It have been fine my friend –so this it you new home?" Fred said looking around.

"Yeah it is my grandfather's house."

"It explain old man style, "George added looking at a picture of a younger Alex playing with his grandparents, while Fred looked out of a window.

"But it is close to the city, so have been out to mingle with the muggles?"

"Yeah my and Blaise have been walking around there a bit, until I got grounded that is."

"Grounded, what for breaking in to the Ministry –nice job by the way.

Alex was about to respond when the fireplace went off again. This time it was a red-haired girl.

"Ginny," Alex greeted as she stepped out the fireplace. Alex noticed that Blaise was right Ginny sure had grown pretty, although not was pretty as Daphne. "How have you been?"

"I am fine, "Ginny smiled as she looked around, "nice place."

"Thanks."

"Ginny wasn´t you suppose to wait back home?" Fred asked.

"Well I was bored."

"Fair enough." George said as he walked over to Alex´s trunk.

"Who is that in the picture with you Alex?" Ginny asked were looking at a picture of him and his grandmother.

"Uh," Alex said as he walked over to her, "that is my grandma."

"You look happy."

Alex gave a sad smile, "yeah it was great visiting her and grandpa."

"So does she live here too?"

Alex´s smile faded, "no she died when I was nine."

"Oh I am sorry about that." Ginny said putting the picture back.

"Thanks Gin, but I still got my mother, uncle and grandpa." There was a small pause. "Where is your dad?" Alex said as he and Ginny walked over to the twins, "I didn´t really expect to see your guys here."

"Alexander I am hurt, "Fred said in a mock hurt voice.

"Yeah," George added. "Would you rather hang out with and old man then you dashing friends?"

Both Alex and Ginny laughed, "Dashing?"

"Yeah dashing and brave." Both twins said in unison.

"Fair enough," Alex said after he had stopped to laugh, "I only meant that I thought you father would pick me up."

"That was the plan," Fred admitted.

"But he was called to work and asked us to do it," George added, "well Fred and me, not our little sister that was supposed to stay at home."

Ginny smiled, and walked around a bit "I told you I was bored. What will you tell on me?"

The twins exchanged a look, "we could." They said in unison.

Ginny gave an innocent smile, "well then I might tell mum about your little project that she have forbidden you to do." She paused, "it just might slip out."

"You wouldn't," Fred cried.

"I would dear brother, but if you keep quiet I won´t. So do we have a deal?"

Alex laughed as the twins nodded, "wow blackmailing the twins. My my Miss Weasley I am impressed."

"Why thank you Alex," Ginny smiled "I do lean from the very best."

"She might to be too good." Fred said, making Alex roll his eyes.

"Come on you are impressed, admit it."

"Well she is our sister," George said, as he waked over to fireplace with Archimedes cage on one had and grabbing some floo powder with the other "and it is better than she chose to be like Percy?"

"Oh don´t even say that." Fred answered as he followed his twin dragging Alex´s trunk with him. "not even as a joke, you know maybe we should use her as a ginnuepig instead of Ron."

"Nah, Ronnie is much more fun." George said, before throwing the floo powder in the fireplace then shouting, "The Burrow!" He shouted, then disappeared with Alex´s owl. Fred was next and he disappeared with Alex´s trunk.

"How is Ron about me coming over?" Alex asked, as he and Ginny walked over to the fireplace.

"Well he wasn´t in the room when dad told us, but I wouldn't expect a warm welcome. He is been badmouthing you all summer."

"Oh," Alex said stopping up, "well maybe I shouldn't I mean I don´t want disturb the house peace."

"What?" Ginny said stopping as well, "look Ron is just being a git, and well Fred, George and I are really looking forward to hanging with you. So please come, it will be fun to hang with you this summer."

"Yeah I suppose I can avoid him."

"Yup," Ginny smiled, so are you coming?"

Alex nodded and walked over to the fireplace, "Hey did happen with you and Ron?"

"We just disagree on some house views," Alex said, grabbed some floo powder

Ginny nodded then flooed back to her home. Alex waited as he looked back at his grandfather´s house, thinking it actually had been great living here, then he stepped into the fireplace, threw down the powder, and shouted, "The Burrow!" and disappeared into the warm green flames. He spun faster and faster, elbows tucked tightly to his sides, blurred fireplaces flashing past him. Then, when at last he felt himself slowing down, he threw out his hands and came to a halt in time to prevent himself from falling face forward out of the Weasleys' kitchen fire.

"You have gotten a hang on your landings huh?" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, "Alex said looking around in the room, "so did you mum noticed you were gone?"

Before Ginny could answer, Mrs. Weasley stepped in to the room. "Ginny there you are, have you- oh Alexander it nice to see you."

Alex adjusted his shoulder bag, "thanks Mrs. Weasley it is nice to see you too."

"I trust you have been well?"

Alex nodded, "I am fine, how are you?"

"Fine – now where are Fred and George?"

"Oh they took Alex´s trunk upstairs," Ginny said quickly.

"Right hmmm you didn´t follow them did you?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Ginny´s eyes flickered, "no why would you think that, I just ran in to Fred and George and decided to wait for Alex. "

"It is true Mrs. Weasley." Alex lied.

"Hmm fine, anyway welcome Alexander." Mrs, Weasley said, "Ginny have you done the thing I asked of you?"

Ginny nodded, "yes."

Alex cleared his throat, "Um where exactly did the twins take my stuff?"

"Upstairs in Bill´s room "Ginny said, "I show you."

Alex didn´t mentioned that he already knew where it was, since he seemed Ginny would like to get away from her mother. As soon as they were out of Mrs. Weasley hearing range. Ginny whipped for forehead, "Phew that was close, thanks for the back up."

"Sure," Alex smiled, "anything for a fellow prankster."

Ginny giggled, "Thanks my hero."

Ginny led Alex up the stairs up to the third floor and told him what room it was before she left to her own.

Alex walked in. The room was fairly simple it had two beds and tables. At one of the beds stood an older redhead boy, at the other bed the Weasley twins had placed Alex´s belongings.

"Hello," the redhead said, walking over to Alex holding out his hand. "I'm Charlie."

"Oh sorry I thought you were Bill, I am Alex" Alex shaking the Charlie´s large hand and feeling calluses and blisters under his fingers which Alex knew the cause of them, because Ron told him of what Charlie did for a living. Charlie had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned; his arms were muscular, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it.

"Yeah well I am in his room, so an honest mistake." Charlie said letting go.

"So you are a dragon handler, what is that like?"

"It has its ups and downs," Charlie said, moving over to sit on the bed. "But I like it. Wouldn't trade it for anything else." Alex nodded when someone else entered the room. He was tall, with long red hair that he had tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it. his clothes would not have looked out of place at a rock concert, except that Alex recognized his boots to be made, not of leather, but of dragon hide. He was, lack for a better word, cool, no wait cool wasn´t a fair description he was beyond cool.

The man smiled as he saw Alex, "Hallo you must be Alex, I have heard a lot of things about you."

"I am," Alex, said as he shocked the man´s hand, "I assume you must be Bill, the oldest of the Weasley siblings."

"That I am," Bill said sitting beside his brother.

Alex to sat down on his bed observing the two boys: Bill was different. Alex knew that he worked for the wizarding bank, Gringotts, and that Bill had been Head Boy at Hogwarts; Alex just figured that Bill would be like an older version of Percy: fussy about rule breaking and fond of bossing everyone around, but he seemed anything like Percy. Charlie however was just as expected, he truly looked like to be the amazing seeker Wood claimed and he also looked like he could handle his dragons.

"So if you want then Ron is in his room," Charlie said, "if you don´t want to hang out with us older gentlemen."

Alex shrugged, "Uh I was kind of hoping not to, I mean we don´t really see eye to eye."

"What did he do now, "Bill said, "Steal your girlfriend?"

Alex shocked his head. "As if he could", he thought to himself, "no I uh don´t have one. Uh let us just say that we don´t have the same views on the Slytherins:"

"Yeah, the twins mentioned you had friends there – that is good; they are nice people." Bill said.

"Yeah it too bad that Ron can´t see that, then again most Gryffindors can´t which is really sad it prevents a lot of friendships from happing,"

Alex nodded "you right. I am mean my best friends are Slytherins and they are the nicest ever, and they don´t believe in all that pureblood crap. "Alex said.

"I am sure they are." Bill said just as Mrs. Weasley shouted for Bill and Charlie to help her with something. Alex sat alone for a bit thinking if he should go see Ron, he had to see him at some point, might as well get it over with. Ron might actually have changed, but it was unlikely.

Alex exited the room and began to make his way all the way to the top of the Burrow, where Ron's room was. The door was closed, so he knocked. The door opened to reveal a girl with very pretty girl with bushy brown hair.

Alex smiled at Hermione, she too had grown prettier during the summer, she sure had changed a lot. "Hey Hermione."

"Alex!" She shrieked, jumping towards Alex and hugging him, and then let go. "Why haven't you been writing us, and what's up with you not saying goodbye anymore?

"Oh, I...don't know," Alex spoke, and then he was saved when Hermione was pushed out of the way by Ron who was the same, but taller.

"Hello, mate! How was your summer?" Ron asked, shaking Alex´s hand and pulling him into his room. It hadn´t change much: the same posters of Ron's favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, were whirling and waving on the walls and sloping ceiling, and the fish tank on the windowsill, which had previously held frog spawn, now contained one extremely large frog. Ron's old rat, Scabbers, was here no more, but instead there was the tiny grey owl.

Ron spoke up again making Alex look at him. "Mine was pretty good, and it's going to get better with the Quidditch World Cup and all. Even Harry will be here, can't wait."

Alex was a bit taken back by Ron´s friendliness maybe he had changed, well stranger things had happened. Then it might just be a good summer. "It been a great summer," he said slowly, "and yeah the world cup sounds pretty cool, Think it be an Irish victory." Alex said in an awkward voice.

"Yeah but the Bulgarians have Krum." Ron said.

Alex nodded, "True, but still he is just a man."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less, "boys and their Quidditch, I think I will see what Ginny is up too, see you guys later."

Alex watched Hermione leave the room, and then said, "granted Krum might be worth six men."

"Yeah shut up, no one cares what you think." Ron hissed.

Alex turned and saw Ron´s annoyed face, "what?" he asked confused by Ron´s change of mood.

"Listen here Bonteri if it was up to me you wouldn´t be here."

"What, you are still playing this."

"Yeah," Ron hissed, "because you are still a dark wizard."

"Oh please," Alex as his encounter with Daniel played in his mind, "don´t start with that again. So what you still have a problem with me being friends with Daphne and the others?"

"Yeah I do, I know you plotting to do something bad. Snake or snake lover it is the same thing, it means that you are a bad egg."

"You know what Weasley, cut it out okay. Just stop acting like a child, and get in your heard the Slytherins isn´t all evil and I am not evil."

"Just shut it, I am on to you. I know why you always tries to be friends with Harry. I know that you are just doing it so you can betray him."

"What have you heard yourself? Why would I betray Harry? You know what just shut it, just don´t come near me."

"You can´t tell me what to do beside you already have betrayed him.

"How?" Alex sneered, "How do you get to that?"

"I don´t know, maybe by stealing his girlfriend."

"What in Merlin´s name are you blabbing about?" Alex asked.

"What I say Hermione likes you, I bet you are the reason she left Harry. She asked me to talk nice to you, but she isn´t here right now. So now I can speak my mind loser. And I know that you messed Harry´s relationship up, because you didn´t wanted him to be happy."

"Have you heard yourself," Alex asked still in shocked that Hermione liked him, why did she do that. They were just friends, so why did she want to date him, he wasn´t anything special. "Hermione and Harry just broke up because they wasn´t right for each other. Hermione wouldn't end things just because she wanted to date some else, she isn´t like that."

"Sure they just broke up with no reason – No as I said I bet you were the reason. Hermione isn´t to blame, I bet you twisted her mind somehow."

"Why, would I want to do that?"

"Because you are psychopath Alex."

"Stop calling me that, I am not a psychopath. Beside I was happy for those two."

"Sure you were, Harry getting a girl before you didn´t make you jealous?"

"No, it didn´t, I don´t like Hermione in that way, why does she even likes me I mean we are just friends."

"Don´t ask me loser, I still can´t figure out why she even would be friends with someone like you." Ron hissed. "In fact how come anyone be friends with you, why does anyone even want to spend time with you?"

"You know what Ronald piss off. I have better things to do then to listen to your crap."

"Fine, then leave the house. I don´t care. Piss off and don´t come back."

"Don´t tempt me."

"Fine piss of Bonteri, so go back to your own house."

Alex was tempted to do just that, leave and take home and have a totally Ron free summer Quidditch final or not, then he thought of the other Weasley children; Fred, George and Ginny. He could hang with them. "You know what I won´t do that, I was invited here by your father and your siblings. So let us make a deal I leave you alone and you leave me alone." Alex said before walking out of the room and back to his own, so he could cool off.

…

Chapter end.

Please review it keeps up my motivation and a big thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Also big thanks to those who have put my story on their favourite and alert list and to those who haven't I hope you will.

Anyway, I see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner at the Burrow

The Alexander Chronicles Year 4: The Rise of Darkness

Chapter 4: Dinner at the Burrow

Later at the same evening, Alex was relaxing on his bed, while he threw a rubber ball up in air and catching it, waiting for that the twins and Mr. Weasley would return with Harry. After his encounter with Ron, the two boys had made sure they would not be alone together in the same room. Alex had spent the day with the twins and had some good laughs.

Alex rose up from his bed as he heard a noise coming from the living, it sounded like someone coming from the fireplace seconds later another and then after a minute or a third one. Alex jumped off his bed and hurried down stairs as he looked forward to seeing Harry again, Harry who well was his god brother now. "Wow", Alex thought to himself, "that will get some getting used to." Alex hurried down the stairs and just as he was about to get down the last one. Mr. Weasley came though the fireplace, looking very angry.

"That wasn´t funny Fred," he yelled. "What did you give that muggle boy?"¨

"I didn´t gave him anything, "Fred responded in a voice that made Alex think that he was smiling a bit. "I just dropped it. It him who chose to eat it, I didn´t ask him to."

Alex were moving quietly down the stairs as Mr. Weasley shorted again, "We both know you dropped it on purpose. You knew he was on a diet."

"How big did his tongue get dad," George asked and Alex had to try really hard not to bust out laughing, they had given Harry´s pig of a cousin one of their prank candies, from the sound of it; it had been the one that made the victim's tongue grew big. Alex smiled, thinking that the muggle deserved it. He was one of those who had made Harry´s life hard in fact; you could say he had gotten off to easy.

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!"

This time Alex couldn't stop himself from laughing, and neither could Harry and the twins. And who could blamed them, it would have looked so funny.

"It isn't funny!" Mr Weasley shouted, making everybody stop. "That sort of behaviour seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons."

"We didn´t give it to him because he is a muggle dad." Fred said indignantly.

"Yeah we gave it to him because he is a giant bullying git, isn´t he Harry?" George finished.

"Yeah, he is, Mr. Weasley," said Harry earnestly and Alex shrugged, why were this a big deal it was just a stupid muggle who deserved it.

"That's not the point!" raged Mr. Weasley. "You wait until I tell your mother -"

"Tell me what?" said a voice behind them. Everyone's head in the kitchen turned towards Mrs. Weasley, her eyes were presently narrowed with suspicion.

"Oh hello, Harry dear," she said, spotting him and smiled. Then her eyes snapped back to her husband. "Tell me what, Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley hesitated. Alex could tell that, however angry he was with Fred, and George, he hadn't really intended to tell Mrs. Weasley what had happened. There was a silence, while Mr. Weasley eyed his wife nervously. Then Hermione and Ginny appeared in the kitchen doorway behind Mrs. Weasley.

Both of them smiled at Harry, who grinned back, Alex noticed, that Harry´s smile made Ginny go scarlet – apparently, she still had a huge crush on him.

"Tell me what, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley repeated, in a dangerous sort of voice.

"It's nothing, Molly," mumbled Mr. Weasley, "Fred and George just - but I've had words with them."

"What have they done this time?" said Mrs. Weasley. "If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes -"

"Why don't you show Harry where he be sleeping, Ron?" said Hermione from the doorway.

"He know where he be sleeping," said Ron. "Harry's sleeping in my room -"

"Right then why don´t we all go up there," Hermione said pointedly.

"Oh," said Ron, cottoning on. "Right."

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed being in the same room as Ron wasn´t really, what he had in mind right now.

"You too Alexander," Hermione said looking at him crossly.

"I don´t think so, and stop calling me Alexander." Alex said more annoyed that he intended, it was only parents that could call him Alexander, and when Hermione said in that tone it reminded him of his mother, she always used that tone when she wanted him to do something he didn´t want to. He noticed the look of hurt on Hermione was face. "Sorry that I snapped, but look it just is weird being too much around Ron."

Hermione smiled a bit, "I know, but me and Harry will be there and I need to talk with you about something."

Alex signed, realising that she was right that he wouldn´t be alone with Ron. "Fine whatever."

"Just behave and it will be fine."

"I behave if he will." Alex responded looking at Ron´s back.

"Yeah, we'll come too," said George.

"You stay where you are!" Mrs. Weasley sneered.

Harry and Ron edged out of the kitchen, and they followed by Alex, Hermione, and Ginny set off along the narrow hallway and up the rickety staircase that zigzagged through the house to the upper floors.

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as they climbed, Alex lagging behind.

Both Ron and Ginny laughed even Alex joined in, even though Hermione looked annoyed

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," Ron said quietly. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant; I never knew they'd been inventing all that…"

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things," Ginny said. "We thought they just liked the noise."

"Only, most of the stuff - well, all of it, really - was a bit dangerous," Ron added, "and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms… She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected."

"She burned it," Alex exclaimed, "why it is brilliant and the magical work behind it amazing."

"You knew about it," Ginny said looking at Alex with a smile "I knew they had someone helping them. I wouldn't tell mum though she would freak out."

"Yeah but I didn´t really help them. I mostly just talked with them hearing their ideas."

"Nice," Ginny said, "hey does you uncle deal with this stuff?"

"Actually he is thinking about it. The twins' ideas fascinates him, but it a little away from what he normally produces." Alex said.

"Cool, anyway" Ginny continued, "however," she said looking back at Harry, who had been looking at them. "When mum burnt Fred and George stuff they had are really bad row. Mum wants them to work at the ministry like Dad and Percy; she got even madder when they told her that they would open up their own joke shop."

Just then, a door on the second landing opened, and a face poked out wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a very annoyed expression.

"Hi, Percy," said Harry. Alex merely glanced and nodded, he had briefly seen Percy earlier that day, when he was at the kitchen getting some water.

"Oh hello, Harry," said Percy who then saw Alex. "Hello, Alexander. I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know I've got a report to finish for the office – and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."

"We're not thundering, " Ron said irritably. "We're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."

"What are you working on?" Harry asked.

"A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Percy said smugly. "We're trying to standardise cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin - leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year -"

"That'll change the world, that report will," said Ron. "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, cauldron leaks."

Percy went slightly pink.

"You might sneer, Ron," he said heatedly, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow bottomed products that seriously endanger -"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," Ron said making Alex roll his eyes and snorted not because he thought Percy´s report was interesting, but because he loved disagreeing with Ron. Ron ignored this and started upstairs again. Percy slammed his bedroom door shut. As Harry, Alex, Hermione, and Ginny followed Ron up three more flights of stairs, shouts from the kitchen below echoed up to them. It sounded as though Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Weasley about the toffees.

Alex gave an annoyed sigh as he entered his formers friend's bedroom for the second time this day. As soon as he stepped inside Ron´s owls started making noise.

"Shut up, Pig," said Ron, making his way to one of the two beds that had been put into the room. "You'll be staying with me of course, Harry. Hermione with Ginny, and Bonteri with Bill."

"Er - why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked Ron.

"Because he's being stupid," said Ginny, "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," said Ron sarcastically. "Ginny named him," he explained to Harry. "She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that."

Alex rolled his eyes again; he liked the name Ginny had picked.

"Where's Crookshanks? Hermione" Alex asked his friend, as he hadn´t seen her cat yet, "you still have him right?"

"Yes of course I have, but I think he is in the garden," she said. "He likes chasing gnomes. He's never seen any before."

"Great", Alex said then continued in a lower voice, "you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah I would. Do you want to tell me what have happened this summer?" Hermione asked while Harry and Ron talked about Percy's work.

Alex blinked, and looked at her, "happened? Nothing have happened."

"Then why have you been acting so strange, if nothing happened?"

Alex looked away; Hermione was bound to catch on just as Daphne would do. "My mother is in prison Hermione and I had to spent my summer – my birthday without her for the first time in my life."

"That is not just that Alex, I know there is more." Hermione said grabbing Alex´s hand. "Please tell me I want to help you."

"Hermione that is all really I just need time to deal with it."

"Alex I know there is more."

Alex gulped as he tried thinking of a good lie; luckily, Harry came to his rescue. "Hermione drop it, I mean Alex lost the chance of freeing his mother last year."

Hermione quickly let go off Alex´s hand, but still gave Alex a look that showed she knew he was lying, and this conversation was far from over. "Right" she said looking at Harry, "so did you have nice summer Harry and did you get our food parcels and everything?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Harry grinned. "Those cakes saved my life."

"And have you heard from -?" Ron began, but at a look from Hermione, made him fell silent.

Alex knew Ron had been about to ask about his father, Sirius Black. Ron and Hermione had been so deeply involved in helping Sirius escape from the Ministry of Magic that they were almost as concerned about Harry's godfather as he and Harry was. Not that Alex was really that worried, again Sirius had been moving around fairly free since he could have watching him.

Alex had a feeling that Harry wanted say something about Sirius. However they couldn't because Ginny was in the room. Nobody knew how Sirius escaped and that he was innocent. Well nobody except but themselves, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin and the once Alex had told, which were his grandfather, Uncle Tony and Blaise.

Alex noticed Harry look at him as he was asking if he had contact with Sirius, see everybody knew that Sirius was Harry´s godfather, but Harry was the only Gryffindor that knew that Sirius was Alex´s real father.

"I think they've stopped arguing," Hermione said, to cover the awkward moment, because Ginny was looking curiously from Ron, to Harry and to Alex. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"

"Yeah, all right," Ron said.

Just as they were about to leave the room, Harry spoke up, "Actually Alex I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Harry paused and looked briefly at Ron, "in private."

Alex nodded having an idea what Harry wanted, "sure we can go to my room."

The two boy´s walked down to Bill´s room, which luckily was empty. "So Harry what is it?"

"So have you heard from Sirius?"

Alex nodded, "yes I have. Don´t worry, he is fine. He came to visit me actually for about a week ago."

Unless Alex was mistaken Harry looked a bit disappointed and jealous, but he quickly changed it into a small smile. "Great so I guess that means he really is your father then?"

"Yeah, I cheeked some ministerial recodes this summer, and they confirmed it. " Alex paused as he looked at Harry. "But don´t tell anyone about it okay."

"Why? I mean our friends knows that Sirius is innocent, so why not tell them?"

"Look I just don´t want anyone to know about it okay. I will tell it to everyone at some point, but eh look I just want to be normal for a while okay. The thing about my mother have just died down, and I don´t want it to get back, because everybody will think my mother helped Sirius because he is my father."

"Well if that is what you want I will respect it." Harry said.

"Thanks, so what about you have you heard anything from Sirius?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah I mean we haven't met up, but we have written together a lot. He have been very interested in what I have been doing, and he even sent me a card at my birthday."

Alex felt a little jealous, Sirius hadn´t been writing him, and he had only visited him, so that he could stop him from attacking Daniel, sure, they had talked about stuff, but even then, Sirius had more interested in the stuff that involved Harry, and Sirius hadn´t mentioned his birthday at all. Alex knew that it was paratactic to be jealous about this, and he was happy for Harry – still a little part of him wished that Sirius would do the same for him as he did for Harry. Alex smiled at Harry, "that is great Harry."

"Yeah it had been great having him as a godfather, I mean the threat that I have one have made the Dursleys leave me alone and that is pretty great. – So how do you feel about Sirius being your dad?"

"I don´t really know, I mean it is great I guess. I mean Sirius is great." Alex said not mentioning the other reason why he was happy that Sirius was his dad; that he was happy not being related to that filthy muggle. "But we better get downstairs I think Mrs. Weasley is waiting for us." He said charging the topic

"Whatever you say," Harry said as he moved towards the door. "God-brother."

Alex smiled a bit, "yeah okay, but don´t call me that when others can hear it or really ever again."

Harry laughed and the boys moved downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley she still angry from yelling at Fred and George but she smiled as she saw Alex and Harry, "we are eating at the garden, we just don´t have enough twelve people in here."

"Is there any think we can do to help?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said as she grabbed her wand, "you can-" she began as she pointed her wand a potatoes in the sink, but she had did a little more vigorously than she had intended since the potatoes shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceiling.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she snapped, now directing her wand at a dustpan, which hopped off the sideboard and started skating across the floor, scooping up the potatoes. "Those two!" she burst out savagely, now pulling pots and pans out of a cupboard, and Alex knew she meant Fred and George. "I don't know what's going to happen to them, I really don't. No ambition, unless you count making as much trouble as they possibly can…"

Mrs. Weasley slammed a large copper saucepan down on the kitchen table and began to wave her wand around inside it. A creamy sauce poured from the wand tip as she stirred.

"It's not as though they haven't got brains," she continued irritably, taking the saucepan over to the stove and lighting it with a further poke of her wand, "but they're wasting them, and unless they pull themselves together soon, they'll be in real trouble. I've had more owls from Hogwarts about them than the rest put together. If they carry on the way they're going, they'll end up in front of the Improper Use of Magic Office."

Mrs. Weasley jabbed her wand at the cutlery drawer, which shot open. Alex and Harry both jumped out of the way, as several knives soared out of it, nearly missing Alex´s face, flew across the kitchen, and began chopping the potatoes, which had just been tipped back into the sink by the dustpan.

"I don't know where we went wrong with them," said Mrs. Weasley, putting down her wand and starting to pull out still more saucepans. "It's been the same for years, one thing after another, and they won't listen to - OH NOT AGAIN!"

She had picked up her wand from the table, and it had emitted a loud squeak and turned into a giant rubber mouse. "One of their fake wands again!" she shouted. "How many times have I told them not to leave them lying around?"

Mrs Weasley grabbed her real wand and turned around to find that the sauce on the stove was smoking. "Sorry boys," she then said, "just go outside and see if you can help Bill and Charlie."

They left Mrs. Weasley and headed out the back door into the yard.

They had only gone a few paces when Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat, Crookshanks, came pelting out of the garden, bottle-brush tail held high in the air, chasing what looked like a muddy potato on legs. Alex recognised it instantly as a gnome. Barely ten inches high, its horny little feet pattered very fast as it sprinted across the yard and dived headlong into one of the Wellington boots that lay scattered around the door. They could hear the gnome giggling madly as Crookshanks inserted a paw into the boot, trying to reach it.

Meanwhile, a very loud crashing noise was coming from the other side of the house. The source of the commotion was revealed as they entered the garden, and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other's out of the air. Ron was smiling, Fred and George were cheering, Ginny was laughing, and Hermione was hovering near the hedge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety.

Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.

"Will you keep it down?" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.

By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, and the nine Weasleys, Harry, Alex, and Hermione were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky.

Alex was sitting next to the Weasley twins, they were telling Alex of all the ideas they had, and asked Alex how the products they had sent him had worked. The twins were flabbergasted when he told them of his adventure to the Ministry with Blaise, naturally he didn´t say why he had been there and he also left out some details of what exactly had happened. But he did told of how their charmed candy had worked.

"Great, "Fred whispered, "then now have tested all three candy types.

"Still don´t know about the tongue candy, "Alex whispered back, "it could it end up getting dangerous."

"Well we have a limit on it, but I guess. It is too big. We should also make the effect shorter right Fred?"

The twins began whispering ideas to each other, away from their mother´s hearing range, meanwhile Percy were talking to his dad about Ministry stuff, rather Percy was ranting about his cauldron report.

"I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying pompously. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, its extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman -"

"I like Ludo," Mr. Weasley said mildly. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favour: his brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble - a lawnmower with unnatural powers - I smoothed the whole thing over."

"Oh Bagman's likable enough, of course," Percy said dismissively, "but how he ever got to be Head of Department… when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"

"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that," said Mr. Weasley said frowning. "He says Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now - though must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried…"

"Oh Bertha's hopeless, all right," said Percy. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth… but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her - but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. However" - Percy heaved an impressive sigh and took a deep swig of elderflower wine - "we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup."

Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where Alex was sitting with Ginny and the twins and a couple of seats in front of them were Harry, Ron and Hermione. . "You know the one I'm talking about, Father." He raised his voice slightly. "The top-secret one."

"What is that?" Alex asked Ginny.

"I am not sure; he has been trying to get us to ask him about it ever since he started working."

"Hmm sounds interesting actually my grandpa have also mentioned that this year would be special, but he wouldn't say why."

"Hmm then it is not Percy rambling to show how important he is."

At the other end of the table, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition.

"… with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," Bill said patiently.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, fingering her wand lovingly." I wish you'd let me give it a trim…"

"I like it," Ginny said, looking at Bill. "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's…"

Meanwhile, Fred, George and Charlie had started talking spiritedly about the World Cup.

"It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."

What happened?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Oh England got humiliated by Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten." Alex explained, "and Wales lost to Uganda and Scotland vs. Luxembourg, well let just say Ireland is the last hope for a British victory."

Mr. Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle. Alex had moved over to sit with the golden trio. He was feeling extremely well fed and at peace with the world as he watched several gnomes sprinting through the rosebushes, laughing madly and closely pursued by Crookshanks.

Ron looked carefully up the table to check that the rest of the family were all busy talking, then he said very quietly to Harry, "So - have you heard from Sirius lately?"

Hermione looked around; listening closely and Alex leaned in casually even though he already knew.

"Yeah," said Harry softly, glancing at Alex who nodded, "twice. He sounds okay. I wrote to him yesterday. He might write back while I'm here."

"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, Alex, if you leave your school lists out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow - hope it does this time!" said Harry enthusiastically.

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy sanctimoniously. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" Fred said.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" Percy hissed, going very red in the face. "It was nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Harry and Alex as they got up from the table.

"We sent it," George added.

"Nice one." They both said in unison.

…

Half an hour later, Alex was emerging from the bathroom wearing his blue pyjamas pants and matching shirt. He had a towel over his shoulder and his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

Just as he stepped outside, Alex noticed, that Hermione was standing at the door waiting. "Oh Hey Hermione," he said taking out his toothbrush. "I thought I was the last one, so I took good time. Sorry if I had kept you waiting"

"No, I have been there. I was waiting for you."

"Me? What for?"

"I want to talk with you about why you been acting so strange." Hermione said grabbing Alex´s arm pulling him up on the stairs.

"How have I been acting strange?"

"You hardly have talked to me, Harry and Ron. You are isolating yourself."

"It is not you I just been trying to avoid Ron."

"No," Hermione said crossing her arms while she looked at Alex. "It is not just that, ever since we meet Si-"

"Padfoot," Alex interrupted "and Hermione I just-"

"No look, you been acting weird, like you are hiding something. Like that letter you got from Sirius on the train ride, when I asked if I could see it, you said no."

"Yeah," Alex said, "because it was a private letter."

"I don´t buy that, then you wouldn't have opened it while you were with us. And I don´t get why Sirius you write at letter to you, I mean you have nothing to do with him."

"Well he just wanted to say something about my mother." Alex half lied, well it wasn´t a lie, he was only keeping some of the truth say unsaid.

"I saw how long you letter was, he just didn´t want to say that." Hermione paused and looked at Alex, "look I know there is more, you can´t keep secrets from me."

Alex sighed, "Fine I tell you but I want you to swear not to say it to anyone okay? And I mean no one Hermione!"

"I swear! I just want to know so I can help you."

"So you promise?"

"Yes Alex I promise."

"I have just learned that the man I thought was my farther really wasn´t."

"Oh, that must be strange." Hermione paused, "so what he just showed up during the summer, and told you, are you going to live with him then."

"Slow down Hermione," Alex said, "no I am not going to live with him that is impossible right now. I know about it for a while now actually – I sort just accepted it this summer."

"So who is it, I mean is he a muggle or wizard?"

"Wizard?" Alex answered, while looking at Hermione.

"So why haven´t you met him sooner, didn´t he knew he had a son?"

"No he knew, he had sort off uh just been in prison most of my life." Alex paused and sighed, "It is Sirius."

"Wait Sirius? Wow I almost can´t believe it."

"Trust me I had trouble accepting it at first too, but there is no doubt Sirius is my real dad." Alex looked at Hermione she seemed shocked. "Please say something."

"So how do you feel about this?"

"Honestly I am fine, it really not a big deal" Alex said.

"Fine?" Hermione almost yelled, making Alex shush her. "Fine," she continued in lower voice, "how can you be fine? I mean you mother have been lied to your whole life. She have lied to about who you really are. I would be furious, if I were you."

"Well I am not," Alex paused, "I mean I get why my mother lied to me and everybody else – she just wanted me to be happy and not judged by my father sins. She wanted me to be me not someone else."

Before Alex could say or do anything Hermione hugged him, "that so cute, I mean you mother must have loved you so much. She must be an amazing mum."

Alex smiled and retuned the hug, "yeah she is."

After some seconds hugging, Hermione let go of Alex, blushing slightly. "Still you must have a really big heart not to be angry about this"

"Hermione I was fine about who I am. I am proud to say I am Alexander Alphard Black. Just was I was and still am proud to say I am the heir of Slytherin."

"Wait Slytherin? The heir?"

Alex gulped and smiled, "yeah keep that to yourself to okay, but that is why I had some control over the basilisk."

Hermione nodded, "okay, it isn´t really a surprise really, and it explains why you can talk to snakes."

"It does, you see my family descends from one of Slytherins children who had nothing against marrying muggle-borns."

"I guess that Slytherin is a decent family to come from, and it sure gives some useful abilities."

Alex felt relieved, "so you don´t blame me for what happened back then at our second year?"

Hermione laughed, "why would I do that, back then when I was attacked by the basilisk you tried to safe me. You were a hero Alex."

"Well it was just when it happened, when you were petrified, I thought I had brought you in that situation."

"But it wasn´t your fault."

Alex smiled, "thanks Mione, it means a lot." There was a small pause. "I think I go to bed, after all we have an early start tomorrow."

Hermione looked a bit disappointed, "yeah we do goodnight."

Alex smiled and walked into his own room, but there the smiled faded. Hermione was wrong he wasn´t a hero, a hero wouldn't had tried using the torture curse and he would have felt sorry for attacking a muggle. No he wasn´t a hero he was a monster.

Chapter end.

I hope you like it please review and add my story to your favourite list, and I big thanks to those who have done it already.


	5. Chapter 5 Walking

The Alexander Chronicles Year 4: The Rise of Darkness

Chapter 5: Walking

First off a big thanks to those who have reviewed.

So there have been some reviewers that have pointed out that Hermione have been acting like a jerk in the last chapter. I didn´t realized that I made her that bad, but I have chosen to had Hermione act this way because she cares about her friends, but can´t really handle if they keeps things from her, it is a part of her nosy nature. It is an issue that I want Hermione to deal with. Anyway, enjoy this chapter

…

_Alex didn´t knew where he was, all he knew that he was tied up to some kind of stone, was tired, and was in pain. Alex opened his eyes with some effort and tried getting himself free, but apparently the robes were magically and they tied Alex closer. Alex stopped and looked down at himself where he saw the reason for his pain, his right hand little finger was missing; not only missing it had been cut off. Why who had done that?_

"_Don´t you see Black, there is no point in fighting me."_

_Alex looked up. What he saw made him want to scream. It was a man. However, it also looked nothing like a human. The skin was pale white like a skull, the eyes were red and there were no nostrils. It was the face that was well known and feared. Alex was looking at Lord Voldemort._

"_Let me go." Alex said in a timbering voice, trying to force himself to keep eye contact. _

"_Yes I will," Voldemort said, but then paused and smiled. "However I do require your allegiance. After all, why fight along with those who fear you, who hate you, who don´t care if you dies maybe even hope that will happen. You are more powerful than anyone of those weaklings is. They should fear you they should respect you. Join me and I will make you into one of the most powerful wizards of all time. Don´t hold your anger and darkness back, let all flow and live up to your true potential."_

_Alex wanted to scream: I never join you; he hoped he did, but he never got to know. Since everything began to fade before he could give an answer. The only thing he could hear was a cold laughter._

_Then everything changed and Alex found himself in a dark room, where all the furniture had been trashed._

_There was none one else in the room besides another man that was cowering at his feet. The man was beaten up and had cuts all over his body. Alex looked down at himself he had dark robes on, he looked at the man again as he began sobbing,_

_Alex sneered and produced a wand from his ropes, and pointed at the other man and whispered, "Crucio."_

_Screams started to fill the air as the man began rolling around in pain. The curse was held for minutes, and was only realised as the man was about to faint from the pain. Alex smiled as he allowed the man to recover before casting the same curse, once again filling the room with screams._

"_Please stop," the man said, "I can´t take this anymore."_

"_Fine, I am getting bored anyway." Alex said in a cold voice_

"_So I-I c-can walk, I am free to go?" the man said, with his face looking at the ground._

"_You never leave." Alex said in cold voice and once again pointed his wand at the wand, "I am just done with you." Alex paused, and then yelled "Avada Kedavra."_

_The green light shot out of the wand and hit the man, who immediately fell limb. Alex walked over to the man, and turned the man´s heard with his foot. It was his stepfather; he had an empty look of pure terror on his face._

"_You did well young Black," said a voice from a shadow._

"_It felt so good."_

"_Yes, "the voice said again as it owner stepped forward revealing Voldemort. The dark wizard looked at Alex and smiled. "I told you, I could make you powerful, now that you have freed yourself from your chains."_

"_Yes thank you for giving me that wisdom my master." Alex smiled and walked over a mirror. What he saw was terrific, it was his face, but it looked nothing like it used to; the skin was deathly paled, his eyes were demonic yellow, and had an animtaslic smile (the same smile Riddle had had, when Alex had faced him in the chamber.) Voldemort came over and laid his hands on his shoulder._

"_We have more enemies to destroy my apprentice."_

_The evil Alex smiled again as he really was looking forward to it. "They are as good as dead - my master."_

…

Alex woke up with a yelp, at first he didn´t knew where he was, and then he remembered he was at the Weasley´s house since he were going to the world cup with them.

Alex closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. Why had he dreamt this, he hadn´t had any nightmares about attacking his stepfather before, he had accepted that he shouldn't had attacked him with dark magic, it was only the fact he had tried to do just that bothered him. However, this dream that wasn´t the only thing that had scarred him. When Alex had seen his face in the mirror, it had looked just like the boggart he had faced last year. "It will not happen; I won't end up like this." Alex whispered to himself.

But hadn´t it already begun, a good guy wouldn´t attack a muggle no matter what he had done, Harry for example would never had attacked his family like that.

Alex signed as he sat up, he also wondered why Voldemort had appeared his dream sure Alex was scarred that he might end up like him. However, he was sure that he wouldn't join Voldemort. Alex was nothing like him, he hated Voldemort views, or did he? Alex was pretty sure that Voldemort hated muggles too, and he had begun wondering if he too hated them all, it sure felt like it sometimes, but no Voldemort also hated muggle-borns and that was something they disagreed on.

Alex didn´t know how long he sat still, listing to Bill´s faint snoring. Alex looked up as he heard that the door was being opened and saw that Mr. Weasley walking inside. He looked a bit surprised to see that Alex was awake.

"Ah good you are up, I was just about to wake you," he whispered, "We have to leave soon if we have to see the world cup."

Alex looked outside the window; it was still dark outside "really at this time?"

"Yeah we have to leave early since you kids isn´t old enough to Apparate."

Alex nodded, "okay I will get dressed then."

"Good take your time." Mr. Weasley said as he walked out.

Alex stood up, rubbing his eyes, stretched out, and yawned. He quickly got dressed, trying to keep as quit as possible so he wouldn't wake up Bill. The last thing Alex did was placing his wand in it hoister under his shirt, then leaving the room carefully closing the door behind him.

Alex then quickly went down the stairs down to the kitchen where only Mrs. Weasley was.

"Well you are quick to get up." She said as she saw Alex.

"Yeah, well wouldn't want to miss the fun Mrs. Weasley." Alex said and smiled as he was handed a cup of tea.

Five minutes later, Mrs. Weasley was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets. He looked up as Harry, Ron, Fred and George entered. He spread his arms so that they could see his clothes more clearly. He was wearing what appeared to be a golfing sweater and a very old pair of jeans, slightly too big for him and held up with a thick leather belt.

What d'you think?" he asked anxiously. "We're supposed to go incognito - do I look like a Muggle, Harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry, smiling while Alex stared at Mr. Weasley, trying not to laugh, as Mr. Weasely looked like someone a muggle would look more after then if he had his wizard robes on. "Very good."

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" said George, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" said Mrs. Weasley, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."

Alex knew that Apparating meant disappearing from one place and reappearing almost instantly in another, but had never known any Hogwarts student to do it, and understood that it was very difficult. He did, however, already experienced it, thanks to Sirius, and given that he was somewhat glad, that he shouldn't do that again anytime soon.

"So they are still in bed?" Fred said grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him. "Why can't we Apparate too?"

"Do you even know how to do it?" Alex asked looking at Fred, "after all it is a bit complicated."

"I might," Fred huffed.

"But you are not of age and haven't passed the test. " Mrs Weasley said, then look at the stairs," Now were are the girls?" She asked before she bustled out of the kitchen and they heard her climbing the stairs.

"You have to pass a test to Apparate?" Harry asked as Alex sat next to George, grabbing his own bowl of porridge.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley, tucking the tickets safely into the back pocket of his jeans. "The Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a license. It's not easy, Apparition, and when it's not done property it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about went and splinched themselves."

Everyone around the table winced, while Harry looked confused.

"Er - splinched?" Harry asked.

"It means that you leave some of yourself behind." Alex explained, "Sometimes it only an eyebrow, but other times it is bigger body parts and then they gets stuck."

Mr. Weasley sighed, "yeah and those we had to fine left half of themselves behind. So as Alex said they were stuck. Couldn't move either way. Had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort them out. Meant a fair old bit of paperwork, I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they'd left behind."

"Were they okay?" Harry asked, startled.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley matter-of-factly. "But they got a heavy fine, and I don't think they'll be trying it again in a hurry. You don't mess around with Apparition. There are plenty of adult wizards who don't bother with it. Prefer brooms - slower, but safer."

"But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?"

"Charlie had to take the test twice," said Fred, grinning. "He failed the first time. Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?" Alex grinned that would have looked funny.

"Yes, well, he passed the second time," said Mrs. Weasley, marching back into the kitchen amid hearty sniggers.

"Percy only passed two weeks ago," said George. "He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can."

There were footsteps down the passageway and Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looking pale and drowsy.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley, as Alex ears looked up, surely he didn´t mean-

"Walk?" Harry asked. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup…"

"George!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, and they all jumped.

"What?" said George; in an innocent tone, that didn´t deceived anybody.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "_Accio_!"

Several small, brightly coloured objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand.

"We told you to destroy them!" Mrs. Weasley said furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets; go on, both of you!"

It was an unpleasant scene; the twins had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs. Weasley managed to find them all.

"_Accio_!_Accio_!_Accio_!" she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!" Alex looked away, knowing it wasn´t his business, but it was sad that Mrs. Weasley did not appreciate brilliance of the twins' ideas, and the fact that the magic behind it was absolutely fantastic.

All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as they took their departure. Mrs. Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.

"Well, have a lovely time," said Mrs. Weasley, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twin's retreating backs, but they didn't look back or answer.

"I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley, as he, Harry, Ron, Alex, Hermione, and Ginny set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.

It was chilly and the moon was still out. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer. Fred and George led the way with Mr. Weasley behind them, Ron and Harry behind him, Hermione and Ginny behind them, with Alex pulling up the rear. Now that he was awake, he thought the scenery was magnificent. He smiled to himself and watched his companions in front of him, he saw that Harry and Mr. Weasley were talking with each other, the twins were still in the front scowling, Ron and Ginny were just looking tried, and Hermione was – At Alex side, he blinked in surprise as he hadn´t seen her walk back to him.

"Hey," she said smiling at him, "what were you looking at?

"Hey Mione, I was just looking at the view."

Hermione looked the way Alex was pointing, "Wow that is beautiful."

"But that is not why you came?"

No," Hermione said, "I just wanted to ask, how many knows about Sirius being your father?"

"You, Harry, my family, Blaise and I suppose some of the Ministry."

"How did Blaise knew?"

"I told him, and he was with me when I checked out my personal file in the Ministry."

"Oh you did that with him?"

"Yeah," Alex smiled, "he is one of my best friends."

"But why didn´t you say anything to me sooner? I mean we are supposed to be friends."

"We are Hermione," Alex said, looking at her sideways. "Look you don´t get it, there isn´t many that knows that Sirius is innocent, most think he is murderer. So I am not sure how people will react when they know about it."

"But I know the truth about Sirius´ innocence!"

"Yeah, but when you did I didn´t wanted to talk about it." Alex said, "Please accept that."

"But I-"

"No Hermione! Look you don´t have to know anything, sometimes people want to keep things to themselves without it have anything to do with you."

Hermione paused and looked down, "I just wanted to help."

"Sometimes people need to have time, and they just don´t want to talk at all."

Hermione sighed, "Well I should have seen it, now that I know the truth, I can see the resemblance between you and Padfoot."

"So I have been told, but I still say I look like more like my mother then father – sure there is the eyes and nose, but there isn´t much more."

"Yeah but you can see Sirius in you, but do you plan to tell Ron about this? He knows the truth about Sirius."

Alex looked at Hermione, "No offence, but I won´t. Ron and I isn´t friends. He actually thinks I will turn on Harry, because my mother was a Slytherin and because I am friends with the Slytherins."

"I thought you guys made up."

"No we didn´t, he thinks I am evil, and I am sick of hearing stuff like that."

"Yeah, but maybe he accept you more if he knew you had a Gryffindor as a father."

"What? Do you think I care about his acceptance? I have no problems about myself; I have friends who care about me, no matter who my parents are. And trust me, I don´t care about Ron´s friendship, and I won´t want to tell him this just so he likes me." Alex said hardly, "Because if he was a friend, he would accept that some my best friends are from the Slytherin house and that my family too is from that house."

Hermione looked at the ground, "I am sorry, it came out the wrong way. It is just well I really hoped that thinks could get back to the way they were."

Alex shocked his head, "I am sorry, but I don´t think it can do that. I mean I hope that Ron change his mind about the Slytherins, but even if he does. He still have said all that stuff about my mother."

"Yeah, but that is just who he is, you know how Ron gets when he is upset. I bet he feels bad about it deep down."

"Hermione that isn´t good enough. I hope he apologises about it, but I won´t forgive him like that. I am sorry, but I am not on the wrong side in this."

Hermione looked at Alex, "no I guess I would be angry too if he had insulted my family like that."

Alex smiled, "thanks for understanding."

"So do you known why we had to get up so early?" Hermione asked.

"Well you know what a portkey is?" Hermione nodded, "we have to take one of these, but since there is so many wizards that that have brought tickets, they have to let people in at certain times otherwise the muggles could know that something is wrong. So the ministry have placed portkeys all over the county. "

"But what does they look like?"

"They can be any object really –like an old boot or a can."

There was a silence where Alex and Hermione just walked together, then Hermione looked at Alex, "Hey Alex," she began, "can I ask you something personal?"

"Haven´t you already?" Alex said grinning, making Hermione slap his arm. "I mean sure you can."

"Well," Hermione said blushing slightly, "I was just wondering if you liked someone?"

"Huh," Alex said as an image of Daphne popped into his mind, "do you mean someone at school? And do you mean like like? "

Hermione nodded and Alex gulped, as he realized that she was asking him he if he had feelings for her. Because he didn´t, or at least not in any romantic way. Sure Hermione was pretty beautiful, and he did like her more than he liked his other friends, but he didn´t had those feelings for her, as he did for Daphne.

Should he just say to her that he didn´t like her that way? It seemed cruel to do so; especially since she hadn´t asked him directly. Alex knew that he had to confront Hermione about it, but maybe he should just brush it off and hint that he wasn´t interested in her in that way, and maybe Hermione would and abandon her crush.

"Oh actually I haven't really thought about it." He lied.

"But if you did like someone, then who would it be?"

"Well uh I mean there is Lisa Turpin is nice, so is Mandy Brocklehurst. Susan Bones is cute too. Uh then there is Parvati – and uh Daphne." Alex said the last name without even thinking.

"You mean Daphne Greengrass?"

Alex noticed that Hermione sounded upset, but still if he hinted he liked someone else then she would start to like someone else. "Yeah she a good friend too, but looks isn´t everything, I mean if I like a girl; then she would be smart, funny, caring and cunning." He said thinking that Daphne fitted all those criteria. "So looks isn´t everything I mean Parkinson is pretty, but I wouldn't want to date her, not even if she was the last girl on earth."

Hermione laughed, "But uh to go back to Sirius," she said making Alex look at her, "you never mentioned Daphne as one of them who knew the truth."

Alex looked at the ground, "No I haven't told her," he said slowly, "we haven't been talking to much lately, she is sort of mad at me."

"Oh that is too bad," Hermione, said, "Why is she mad?"

"Well I kind of ignored ´her last term." Alex said scratching his cheek. "I didn´t mean too things just weird."

"Yeah, but you also didn't talk that much to me and I am still speaking to you, maybe it is Daphne who is wrong." Hermione said, making Alex sigh.

"No I did talk to you, granted it wasn´t much, but with Daphne it was none, so she have every right to be mad at me."

"I am sure she won´t stay mad at you," Hermione paused, "have you heard from Sirius in the summer, I mean Harry got letters?"

"Well he visited me." Alex said, thinking about when Sirius stopping him from torturing Daniel stopped him from killing him. Alex looked at the ground thinking what would had happen if Sirius hadn´t come, he was sure he had tortured Daniel, and at the time, he had wanted to kill, but could he really had done, would he had been brave enough or was it more brave not to do it. Alex sure felt like a failure for not punishing the muggle properly. And he knew it was wrong to feel that way, and he was ashamed of almost having used the torture curse, but at the same time, he felt as Daniel had gotten off to easy.

"Alex!"

Alex blinked and turned towards Hermione. "What?"

"Are you okay? You spaced out for a second."

"I'm fine," Alex, answered, blinking and turning away from Hermione's prying eyes. "But he dropped by for a quick visit, just wanted to say hey."

Alex remained silent as they trudged down the dark, dank lane towards the village, the silence broken only by their footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. Josh rubbed his hands together as they were freezing, as well as his feet. Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch.

They didn't have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tuffets of grass. Each breath Alex took was sharp in his chest and his legs were starting to seize up when, at last, his feet found level ground_._

"Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time - we've got ten minutes."

Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side. Alex smiled at her, thinking she look somewhat cute like that. He offered her hand to help Hermione the rest of the way. "Need a hand?"

Hermione smiled and accepted it, and allowed Alex to pull her to the top.

"Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big… Come on…"

They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it."

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed.

Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Alex only knew Cedric Diggory by name and rumour, he was known as an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts. He seemed nice enough, but since Alex hadn´t talked to him, he had no opinion on the matter.

"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all, his eyes flashing at Alex who noticed, and was quit confused by Cedric´s gaze, wondering if he had done anything to offend the Hufflepuff.

Everybody said hi back except Fred, and George, who merely nodded. Fred and George had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked.

"Not too bad," said Mr. Weasley. "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still… not complaining… Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons - and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy…" Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the three Weasley boys, Harry, Alex, Hermione, and Ginny. "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children. "This is Alexander a friend of Fred and George," He said pointing at Alex. "And this is Hermione, friend of Ron's - and Harry, another friend -"

"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Er - yeah," said Harry.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against Harry last year… I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren that will…you beat Harry Potter!"

Cedric looked slightly embarrassed. "Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. "I told you… it was an accident…"

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman… but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

"Must be nearly time," said Mr. Weasley quickly, pulling out his watch again, but Amos stopped him.

"Who is the brown haired boy, he looks familiar."

"Alexander Bl – Bonteri. His mother is Cyrina Bonteri." Mr. Weasley then cleared his throat. Alex´s annoyance of being addressed as a third person quickly disappeared as he realized that Mr. Weasley. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?" Mr. Weasley continued as Mr. Diggory looked at Alex.

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Mr. Diggory. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

Not that I know of," said Mr. Weasley. "Yes, it's a minute off… We'd better get ready…"

He looked around at Harry and Hermione. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do -"

Alex nodded having traveled with portkey before and with difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks, the eleven of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory. They all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop.

Nobody spoke. It suddenly occurred to Alex how odd this would look if a Muggle were to walk up here now… nine people, two of them grown men, clutching this manky old boot in the semidarkness, waiting. Then again the muggle would just think of them as weird and continue his day none the wiser.

"Three…" muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, "two… one…"

It happened immediately: Alex felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Their feet left the ground. Alex could feel Harry and Hermione on either side of him; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; their forefingers were stuck to the boot as though it was pulling them magnetically onward and then - their feet slammed into the ground with a heavy thud. Alex and Hermione collided, Hermione falling on top of Alex.

Alex looked up and over Hermione. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice from above.

…

Chapter end.

Remember to review.


End file.
